Akaficent
by Shizuka Miyuki
Summary: Pertemuan kedua Seijuurou dan Nijimura yang penuh ketegangan akhirnya terlaksana! "Aku hanya merasa sedikit tersinggung Shuuzou-sama, karena kau mengundang ketiga perwakilan dari klan peri terkuat sedangkan kau tidak mengundangku..." . "Minggir, Daiki. " , "Hentikan kegilaan ini, Akashi." Part 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

_WOOSH!_

Suara-suara layaknya makhluk dongeng bernama peri tengah mengusik keheningan siang yang cerah di Rakuzan, sebuah daratan yang sangat indah dan penuh dengan sihir.

Rumput-rumput hijau, sungai dan air terjun yang asri dan jernih, sinar matahari terpantul sempurna di permukaan danau sehingga kadang menampilkan bias pelangi, dan di samping itu, suara riang dari binatang hutan saling bersahutan menambah kesan hidup dan ceria di Rakuzan.

Ditambah, sekarang langit biru cerah Rakuzan tampak terbelah oleh seorang peri yang melesat sangat cepat menimbulkan efek warna emas yang tertinggal dari gerakan lincahnya tersebut.

"Aku sangat suka terbang di sini~ Suatu saat, ketika aku dewasa, aku akan menjadi peri yang akan melindungi Rakuzan!"

Terdengar suara dari seorang bocah laki-laki berambut _ruby _yang tengah terbang mengelilingi langit Rakuzan, seolah-olah ia tengah mengamati keindahan alam yang diciptakan Tuhan tersebut. Suara teratur kepakan sayap raksasa yang terjulur dengan anggun dari balik punggungnya menjadi melodi tersendiri baginya.

Bocah _ruby _itu akhirnya berhenti mengelilingi langit dan ia terdiam menatap sebuah titik di bawah sana, entah apa yang menarik perhatiannya sehingga aksinya yang melambangkan kebebasan makhluk hidup itu terhenti.

Alis mungilnya terangkat ketika menyadari pergerakan yang sangat tergesa-gesa di bawah sana, "Hm~ Aku heran mengapa manusia sangat serakah. Sudah diberi oleh Tuhan, masih saja mencuri milik orang lain." Gumamnya pelan sebari memasang pose berpikir, jari telunjuk dan jempol kanan berada di dagu dan lengan kiri menopang lengan kanan.

"Harus disambut nih,"

Sayap raksasanya yang menyerupai sayap Phoenix tersebut mengepak keras sebelum tubuh mungil bocah yang dilapisi kimono berwarna abu-abu pendek tanpa lengan ala anak-anak tersebut menukik tajam menuju daratan Rakuzan, di mana makhluk-makhluk gaib dan para hewan tengah menunggu titahnya.

**.**

_**Akaficent**_

_**Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**Maleficent by Walt Disney Pictures**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Supernatural, Family, Romance**_

_**Warning: OOC, AU! NijiAka and AkaKuro, mengambil alur cerita Maleficent dengan sedikit modifikasi ala ShizukaMiyuki**_

_**.**_

_**~Part 1~**_

_**.**_

"Seijuurou!"

Begitu kaki telanjang milik bocah _ruby _tersebut memijak batu raksasa yang terletak di tengah aliran sungai, suara saling sahut-sahutan dari berbagai penghuni Rakuzan tengah meneriaki namanya.

Seijuurou memandang mereka dengan tatapan bertanya, "Apa yang dicuri?"

Seorang makhluk gaib berupa pohon berbicara langsung menggumamkan seuntaian kalimat entah menggunakan bahasa apa, sepertinya ia tengah menjelaskan situasi kepada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mengangguk mengerti penjelasan makhluk gaib tersebut.

"Jadi, keluarlah dari tempatmu bersembunyi, manusia." Titah Seijuurou pelan sebari menunjuk serangkaian akar gantung.

Para peri dan binatang secara otomatis menoleh ke arah akar gantung tersebut. Setelah Seijuurou memerintahkan si manusia untuk keluar, perlahan terjadi pergerakan dari balik akar gantung yang terletak di mulut sebuah goa tersebut.

Terlihat sesosok anak manusia, kira-kira seumuran dengan Seijuurou tengah menampakkan dirinya ke hadapan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mengamati anak manusia itu dari bawah hingga atas. Pakaiannya terlihat seperti ia bukanlah dari kalangan rendah, pastinya ia dari kalangan menegah ke atas. Sebuah celana panjang berwarna coklat muda dan kemeja berwarna krem dipadu depan ikat pinggang dan sepatu boots coklat berbahan beludru bukan pakaian kalangan bawah kan?

Satu tangannya tengah mengepal seolah-olah menyembunyikan sesuatu dan tatapan tajam dari iris gelapnya tengah dihujamkan kepada Seijuurou. Ditambah, surai hitam, mata sipit, dan raut wajah yang dingin itu menambah kesan ia menantang bocah yang mengklaim akan menjadi pelindung Rakuzan ini.

"Jadi, langsung saja. Kenapa kau mencuri dari tanah kami? Perintah dari raja manusia yang serakah itu, hm?" tanya Seijuurou blak-blakan kepada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya iseng ke sini. Dan aku bertemu makhluk jelek itu." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk makhluk gaib alias si pohon berbicara tadi.

"GRRR!" pohon tersebut berseru jengkel dan nyaris menyerang bocah manusia tersebut, namun Seijuurou keburu menegahi mereka, "Hei! Kau tidak boleh menghina makhluk yang baru kamu temui! Dan Reo, kamu tidak jelek. Kamu cantik kok." Kata Seijuurou sambil menoleh ke arah pohon gaib bernama Reo tersebut. Reo langsung tersenyum malu-malu karena dipuji oleh Seijuurou, makhluk yang paling dihormati di Rakuzan.

Seijuurou kembali beralih pada tamu tidak diundang mereka, "Kalau begitu, kembalikan apa yang kau curi. Tidak baik mencuri dari tanah orang." Titahnya lagi sambil menggunakan sihirnya untuk memaksa kepalan tangan bocah tersebut untuk membuka dan menampilkan sebuah batu Kristal yang memang hanya ada di daratan Rakuzan. Bocah peri itu lagi-lagi menggerakkan tangannya untuk menuntun Kristal tersebut kembali ke tempat asal sebelum dicuri.

Bocah berambut hitam itu hanya melihat aksi Seijuurou dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan sedikit sedih, dan tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan sesuatu, "Aku… Hanya ingin melihat daratan peri yang katanya indah seperti dongeng yang sering diceritakan ibu… Dan aku hanya ingin mengambil salah satu Kristal tersebut sebagai kenang-kenangan…" katanya dengan nada pilu.

Seijuurou menatap bocah tersebut dengan tatapan yang susah untuk diartikan, "Siapa namamu, manusia?"

"Nijimura Shuuzou…" cicitnya pelan.

Seijuurou menatap Shuuzou seolah-olah ingin menelurusi kebenaran mengenai perkataannya, penyihir mungil tersebut memiliki kemampuan untuk mengetahui pikiran setiap manusia yang menginjakkan kaki di tanah Rakuzan.

Setelah selesai menelurusi pikiran Shuuzou, Seijuurou kecil langsung tersenyum manis dan pancaran polos terpapar dari kedua iris _magenta_nya. "Kalau begitu, kamu bisa main ke sini sering-sering jika kamu benar-benar ingin melihat dunia yang indah layaknya dongeng!"

Seluruh penghuni Rakuuzan dan Nijimura terkejut akan perkataan yang rasanya sangat mustahil terlontar dari bibir mungil Seijuurou.

Suara-suara gaduh dari penghuni hutan yang tengah bersembunyi di belakang Seijuurou kembali terdengar menyerukan ketidak setujuan dari keputusan peri tersebut. Seijuurou langsung menoleh ke arah mereka dengan tujuan menghindarkan kesalah pahaman, "TIdak semua manusia serakah. Shuuzou adalah anak polos yang belum termakan keserakahan, aku bisa jamin itu."

Reo dan sebuah pohon gaib lain hanya bertukar pandang mendengar pernyataan Seijuurou.

"Kamu… Yakin?" tanya Nijimura dengan nada terbata-bata, ditanggapi dengan anggukan tegas dari Seijuurou.

"Tentu saja, kita bisa menjadi teman." Balas Seijuurou lalu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou."

Nijimura Shuuzou ikut tersenyum senang dan membalas uluran tangan Seijuurou, "Aku.."

"Ukh!" Seijuurou memekik pelan ketika telapak tangan Nijimura bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Nijimura terkejut, "A-ada apa?!"

Seijuurou masih mengusap-usap telapak tangan kanannya, "Maaf. Kami peri sangat lemah terhadap besi, kami bisa melepuh karenanya."

Ah, barulah Nijimura menyadari di jari telunjuknya melingkar sebuah cincin pemberian ibunya. Bocah berusia dua belas tahun tersebut melepas cincin dan menyimpannya di kantong celana, dan ia kembali mengulurkan tangan sebari tersenyum unjuk gigi.

"Nah, kalau begini, kita bisa bersalaman dan bertemu terus kan!"

Seijuurou terkikik pelan dan menyambut uluran tangan Nijimura dengan suka cita.

Benar-benar perjanjian pertemanan yang sangat polos dari dua bocah laki-laki berbeda ras.

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan Nijimura Shuuzou semakin sering berkunjung ke Rakuzan di setiap waktu luangnya dan bermain bersama Seijuurou dan beberapa penghuni hutan. Para penghuni hutan yang awalnya membenci manusia akhirnya secara perlahan bisa menerima keberadaan Shuuzou yang makin hari makin menempel dengan Seijuurou.

Dan tentu saja, semakin mereka beranjak menuju kedewasaan, perasaan keduanya yang tengah menginjak masa remaja tentunya berubah seiring waktu.

"Seijuurou, selamat ulang tahun yang keenam belas. Tapi maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memberimu hadiah apapun di hari spesialmu ini." Ujar Nijimura ketika berkunjung ke Rakuzan tanggal dua puluh Desember malam, tepatnya saat hari lahir peri yang telah mengisi hari-harinya selama lima tahun ini.

Seijuurou menatap Nijimura yang berdiri gugup didepannya sambil tersenyum tulus, "Tidak apa-apa. Kamu berkunjung ke sini saja sudah menjadi hadiah yang cukup untukku."

Nijimura kemudian mengulur tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh dan mengelus pipi putih bak porselen milik peri yang dicintainya ini. Seijuurou terdiam membiarkan tangan hangat milik Nijimura menyentuh pipinya, bahkan sekarang tangan Seijuurou balik memegang tangan Nijimura yang tengah mengelus pipinya.

"Sei… Juurou…" ucap Nijimura dengan nada memelan dan tatapan intens penuh kasih sayang ia tujukan pada Seijuurou, membuat malam yang hening dan sejuk itu semakin hening.

Ia menipiskan jarak yang ada di antara dirinya dan Seijuurou secara perlahan,

Dan,

Di ulang tahun Seijuurou yang keenam belas, Nijimura memberinya sebuah hadiah yang tidak terlupakan.

Ia menyebutnya sebagai "Ciuman cinta sejati."

Dengan bulan purnama dan langit malam Rakuzan menjadi saksi bisu kejadian tersebut.

Namun sayangnya, seiring Nijimura tumbuh dewasa, nafsu keserakahan manusia makin menggegorotinya, sehingga perlahan-lahan ia mulai meninggalkan Seijuurou sendirian dan menyibukkan diri dengan urusan manusianya.

-x-

Seijuurou kini telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun yang sangat disegani. Iris tajam berwarna magenta, rambut _ruby _yang berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari, tubuh atletis yang terbalut kimono berwarna merah darah melambangkan keteguhan hati, sifatnya peduli akan sesama, dan kekuatan yang benar-benar tidak terkalahkan berhasil membuatnya menjadi peri paling kuat dan dihormati serta benar-benar menjadi pelindung dari Rakuzan. Sayap Phoenix yang senantiasa terbentang dari balik punggungnya menambah aura khas pemimpin dan berwibawa darinya.

Seijuurou sekarang tengah terbang di langit Rakuzan lagi, membelah angkasa seolah-olah ingin memberitahu apabila ada yang ingin macam-macam dengan daratan mistis tersebut, harus berhadapan dengannya dulu.

Pemuda itu terdiam di atas awan sebari tetap mengepakkan sayapnya agar dirinya tidak terpengaruh gravitasi bumi, iris _ruby_nya menewarang memandangi daratan-daratan manusia yang mengelilingi Rakuzan.

Dan irisnya menangkap sebuah pemandangan di mana sekumpulan prajurit perang dengan panah dan berbagai senjata tajam lain tengah berjalan ke arah Rakuzan. Seijuurou langsung terbang melesat menuju tanah yang terletak tepat di depan Rakuzan dan secara bersamaan ia merapalkan mantra untuk membangun dinding pelindung Rakuzan berupa akar-akar raksasa yang muncul dari dalam tanah.

Seijuurou langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di depan pasukan kerajaan dengan sekali kepakan sayap, membuatnya langsung menjadi pusat perhatian para prajurit yang tampaknya benar-benar terkejut.

Mungkin baru kali ini mereka melihat peri bersayap di hadapan mereka secara langsung.

Raja yang memimpin penyerangan tersebut menyuruh pasukannya untuk berhenti begitu melihat Seijuurou tengah menatap garang ke arah mereka.

"Jangan bergerak mendekati Rakuzan lagi!" seru Seijuurou dengan aura mencekam dan nada suara berat. Menandakan ia sekarang benar-benar murka akan ketamakan manusia yang akan mengambil keindahan dari Hutan Rakuzan.

Sang raja yang memakai baju zirah lengkap dengan sebuah kuda, hanya menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapan datar, sementara salah satu anak buahnya kini tengah beteriak, "ITU DIA PENYIHIR YANG HARUS KITA BUNUH!"

Seijuurou terbelak mendengar teriakan itu. Bangsanya sama sekali tidak punya urusan dan tidak pernah berbuat salah kepada manusia, lalu kenapa mereka sekarang ingin membunuhnya? Hanya untuk mengambil alih Rakuzan?

Benar-benar lucu.

Seijuurou langsung tersenyum sinis ketika menyadari bahwa yang ia hadapi sekarang adalah makhluk tamak yang tidak pernah puas akan apa yang diberikan Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Oh~ Aku lupa kalian itu serakah. Jika ingin mengambil Rakuzan, kalian harus melangkahi mayatku dulu."

Seijuurou merespon deklarasi perang yang ditengah diajukan oleh kerajaan. Para prajurit langsung berlari menerjang Seijuurou dengan percaya diri, sementara sang raja masih diam tidak bergeming di tempat, hanya memperhatikan bawahannya bergerak.

Ia berpikir, pasukan prajurit terlatih yang berjumlah seratus orang lebih mampu menaklukan seorang peri anti sosial seperti Akashi Seijuurou.

Namun sayang sekali.

Ketika para prajurit sudah menembakkan panah ke arah Seijuurou, dengan mudah peri itu menangkisnya. Dan layaknya terbang tanpa hambatan, ia membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang membelah kumpulan pasukan tersebut.

Mereka yang terkena sayap Seijuurou langsung terluka, dan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang langsung tewas dikarenakan sambitan dari sayap yang sangat kuat tersebut, ditambah lagi sihir Seijuurou yang berkoordinasi dengan alam sukses menumbangkan mereka semua.

Seperti kata orang tua bijak, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi alam jika ia sudah murka.

Seijuurou akhrnya berhasil mendekati sang raja setelah pertarungan habis-habisan melawan ratusan pengganggu. Dan tanpa ragu, ia menghunuskan pedang yang terbuat dari bahan khusus yang tentunya sangat kuat dan menyimpan kekuatan mematikan kepada sang raja.

Aksinya yang terjadi sangat cepat sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan sang raja untuk menghunuskan pedang besi kepada Seijuurou yang memang bawaan ras lemah terhadap besi.

Sekali lagi, Seijuurou berhasil mengusir pasukan kerajaan yang ingin mengklaim Rakuzan menjadi milik mereka.

-x-

_**-Kerajaan Teiko-**_

Suasana di kerajaan ini sekarang sangat kalut, para pelayan dan pengawal pribadi raja kini tengah kalang kabut mengenai situasi sekarang.

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

Suara parau orang terbatuk-batuk terdengar jelas dari kamar pribadi sang raja yang sekarang tengah di penuhi oleh para pengawal pribadi raja. Nampaknya hunusan pedang beracun milik Seijuurou sudah mulai menampilkan efeknya.

"Uhuk! Kalian menginginkan aku meninggal, sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Namun permasalahan sekarang, siapa yang akan mengantikanku yang tidak memiliki keturunan ini? Uhuk!"

Salah seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi tidak ikut berkumpul di sekeliling ranjang raja, namun lebih memilih untuk diam di dekat laci kecil langsung menghampiri tuannya begitu kondisi sang raja semakin memburuk. Ia memberikan bantal tambahan kepada raja agar beliau bisa berbicara dengan posisi yang lebih enak.

"Ukh.. Nijimura… Dan yang lainnya… Aku akan membuat sayembara…"

Pemuda yang tadi memberi bantal tersebut, yang ternyata diketahui sebagai Nijimura Shuuzou, terdiam. Menunggu titah sang raja hingga selesai.

"Barang siapa.. Yang berhasil membunuh Akashi Seijuurou.. Dan membawa mayatnya padaku…"

Nijimura terdiam sebari meneguk ludah,

"Akan… Menjadi raja… Di Kerajaan Teiko…"

Malam itu, Nijimura Shuuzou yang masih menggunakan pakaian perang (tentunya tanpa baju zirah) kerajaan langsung berlari kencang menuju Rakuzan begitu titah sang raja telah dikumandangkan.

-x-

"Seijuurou! Seijuurou!"

Nijimura meneriakan nama Seijuurou berkali-kali begitu dirinya tiba di Hutan Rakuzan. Iris gelapnya berpedar panik mencari sosok yang ia pernah cintai itu.

Mungkin sampai sekarang masih.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang datang setelah sekian lama termakan keserakahan dunia manusia." Suara khas Seijuurou ditangkap telinga Nijimura dan ia menyadari sebuah bayangan tengah berjalan mendekatinya di tengah kegelapan malam.

"Seijuurou…"

"Jadi, apa kabar Shuuzou? Sudah berapa persen dirimu termakan ketamakan manusia? Enak rasanya?" entah Seijuurou sekarang benar-benar menanyakan kabar atau menyindir Nijimura.

Namun Nijimura sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan itu, ia masih memiliki pesan penting yang harus ia sampaikan kepada Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou! Kau harus kabur dari sini! Raja telah melancarkan perintah untuk membunuhmu!" Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Nijimura berteriak dengan panik sebari mengguncangkan bahu Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis, menandakan ia sedikit terganggu dan tidak percaya akan perkataan Nijimura.

"Kumohon… Percayalah padaku… Aku bukan orang tamak… Aku hanya ingin melindungimu…" ucap Nijimura dengan suara parau dan raut wajah yang menunjukan keteguhan tekad.

Perlahan, tatapan sinis Seijuurou melembut dan matanya sekarang memandang Nijimura dengan tatapan terluka.

-x-

Seijuurou dan Nijimura kini tengah duduk di sebuah tebing dimana mereka bisa melihat pemandangan Rakuzan secara keseluruhan. Cahaya bulan dan suasana langit yang cerah membantu pengelihatan mereka di malam tersebut.

Keduanya tengah merapatkan diri seolah-olah mala mini adalah malam terakhir bagi mereka untuk bersama-sama. Seijuurou menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Nijimura, dan tangan kanan Nijimura tengah merangkul pundaknya sambil sesekali mengelus surai _ruby _Seijuurou yang semakin panjang semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Kau haus?"

Seijuurou menegakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi bersender, lalu mengangguk. Nijimura langsung menyodorkan sebuah botol berisi air untuk diminum. Setelah memuaskan dahaganya, Seijuurou kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Nijimura dan angin malam yang sejuk sangat menggodanya untuk memejamkan mata dan berpetualang ke alam mimpi.

Nijimura menatap air terjun yang terdapat di Rakuzan dengan tatapan kosong dan menerawang dari atas bukit. Suara gemercikan air yang jatuh bersentuhan dengan batuan-batuan sungai menemani malamnya yang sepi.

Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa beban di bahunya semakin berat, dan ketika menoleh, ia mendapati sosok Seijuurou tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi agak meringkuk, seakan-akan berusaha mencari kehangatan di tengah dinginnya malam.

Nijimura kemudian membaringkan Seijuurou di tanah dan melapisi tubuh Seijuurou dengan jubah yang sejak tadi ia kenakan.

Perlahan, ia menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam baju, dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang kecil dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian dan menimbulkan suara.

Pria berusia dua puluh satu tahun tersebut memposisikan bilah pedang tepat di atas leher Seijuurou, dan tatapannya yang semula lembut menjadi dingin,

"Aku harus jadi raja. Maaf Seijuurou, tapi, matilah kau!"

Nijimura langsung mengayunkan pedangnya untuk memenggal leher Seijuurou,

Namun apa daya,

Nijimura tidak bisa memotong leher orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Ketika jarak antara bilah pedang dan leher Seijuurou hanya tinggal satu sentimeter, gerakan tangan Nijimura berhenti begitu melihat wajah damai dan nafas teratur Seijuurou.

Bulu matanya yang lentik, kedua iris magentanya yang tertutup sempurna, deru nafas teratur, dan bibir ramun yang setengah terbuka.

Bagaimana bisa Nijimura tega membunuh makhluk yang bertingkah layaknya anak kecil polos ketika sedang tertidur?

Nijimura perlahan menurunkan pedangnya dan secara tidak sadar melemparnya secara kasar ke tanah.

Ia meremas surai gelapnya dengan keras, menyalurkan seluruh keputus asaan yang tengah melandanya saat ini.

Ia ingin menjadi raja di Teiko, namun ia juga tidak tega membunuh Seijuurou yang ia cintai.

Apa yang harus ia pilih? Cintanya? Atau keinginannya untuk menjadi raja?

Iris gelap Nijimura beralih dari wajah damai Seijuurou menuju tubuhnya secara keseluruhan.

Dan matanya tertuju pada sayap Phoenix berwarna merah keemasan yang berada di punggung Seijuurou.

Dan sepertinya Nijimura memiliki akal agar ia bisa melakukan keduanya tanpa harus membunuh Seijuurou.

-x-

_**-Rakuzan Forest, pukul empat pagi-**_

"Ukh…"

Seijuurou terbangun ketika waktu masih menunjukkan keadaan dini hari, mungkin karena posisi tertidurnya bisa dikatakan sangat tidak enak.

Ketika terbangun, peri tampan tersebut merasa sangat lemah, entah kenapa ia merasa hampir setengah dari kekuatannya terambil secara paksa ketika ia tertidur tadi.

Ia langsung berusaha untuk duduk, dengan satu lengan menopang tubuhnya yang masih terbungkus jubah Nijimura. Tangan yang satunya secara otomatis Seijuurou gerakan untuk menyentuh punggung, karena entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat yang buruk ketika terbangun tadi.

"Huh?"

Hati Seijuurou mencelos begitu tangannya sama sekali tidak tidak mendapati apapun di punggungnya.

Dengan perasaan was-was dan keringat dingin, ia memalingkan kepalanya secara perlahan untuk melihat punggungnya.

Sayapnya telah dipotong secara paksa ketika ia tertidur. Darah yang telah mengering menjadi bukti dari kenyataan pahit tersebut.

Sekarang Seijuurou merasa harga dirinya runtuh. Terinjak-injak. Benar-benar merasa hina karena ia sebagai seorang peri pelindung telah kehilangan sayap yang selalu ia gunakan untuk memantau Rakuzan.

Hati Seijuurou secara tercabik-cabik dan matanya memanas.

Dan Seijuurou sekarang benar-benar menangis, kegiatan yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia lakukan selama hidupnya, mungkin hanya ia lakukan ketika bayi.

Bulir-bulir kristal tersebut mulai mengalir dari kedua mata beriris _ruby_ yang tengah berkaca-kaca, menunjukan sakit hati yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

"AARRGGHHH!"

Dari kejauhan, Nijimura yang tengah membungkus kedua sayap Seijuurou mendengar teriakan pilu dari sang empu.

"Maaf, Seijuurou…"

Lalu Nijimura menutup tubuhnya dengan mantel bertudung sebelum menaiki kudanya dan menjauhi Rakuzan, daerah yang tidak akan ia jelajahi lagi setelah malam ini berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***nyengir kuda* **

**Entah kenapa ngakak baca judul yang terkesan maksa dan sama sekali nggak nyambung *padahal di sini tetep Akashi Seijuurou bukan Akaficent Seijuurou* /dibuang/**

**Ah~ Jadi ini aku kebelet buat karena selama nonton ntuh film di bioskop malah berfantasy yang aneh-aneh jadi lahirlah fic absurd ini~**

**Special thanks untuk Yuna-nee dan Kazunecchi yang senantiasa (?) kasih saran dan nemenin acu lewat WA~ ini buat kalian cinta-cintaku~ :'3**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan di fanfic ini~ Saya juga manusia punya banyak kekurangan~**

**Jadi~ Mohon review, saran, dan kritik?~**

_**-ShizukaMiyuki-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Kerajaan Teiko, pukul enam pagi-**_

Tok.. Tok..

Suara ketukan teratur terdengar di daun pintu kamar sang raja yang berukiran rumit. Sang empu yang tengah beristirahat di dalamnya mengernyitkan dahi pelan. Siapa gerangan yang berurusan dengannya di pagi buta di mana bahkan sang surya belum menampakkan diri sepenuhnya dari peradabannya.

"Masuk." Sahutnya dengan suara parau dan lemah.

Sang raja kemudian berjengit, walau keadaan kamar masih gelap gulita dan hanya diterangi oleh lampu pijar kecil yang tergantung di dua sisi kamar, beliau bisa melihat Nijimura Shuuzou dengan pakaian perang, orang yang berani mengetuk pintu kamarnya sepagi ini. "Ada keperluan apa, Nijimura?"

Pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu tersebut sontak mengambil sebuah karung berukuran besar dan berjalan mendekati sang raja.

"Tuanku, saya sudah membunuh Akashi Seijuurou seperti yang ada perintahkan. Saya membawa sepasang sayap miliknya sebagai bukti bahwa makhluk tersebut telah tewas di tangan saya sendiri." Kata Nijimura lantang sebari menyibakan karung tersebut sedikit, memperlihatkan sayap merah darah Seijuurou yang terdapat didalamnya.

"Sudah kuduga hanya kau yang berhasil membunuh makhluk biadab itu, besok ketika matahari terbit akan dilakukan penobatanmu sebagai raja. Dan dikarenakan aku tidak memiliki keturunan, maka kau akan menikahi Haizaki Shogo, anak dari mendiang kakakku."

Nijimura mengulum senyum tipis, yang tentunya tidak terjangkau oleh pengelihatan sang raja yang mulai memburuk. Ia kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk pada raja.

Ah, tepatnya seseorang yang akan menjadi mantan raja dalam dua puluh empat jam kedepan.

Pria berambut kelam itu menutup pintu kamar raja dengan perlahan, nyaris tidak mengeluarkan suara, dan berjalan menuju _hall_ kerajaan yang tengah dipenuhi oleh beberapa pelayan yang sedang mengepel ruangan luas dengan interior Jepang kuno dan beberapa pilar menjulang tinggi memberi kesan Eropa pada ruangan bercat abu-abu tersebut.

_Sebentar lagi kerajaan ini akan menjadi milikku…_

**.**

_**Akaficent**_

_**Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**Maleficent by Walt Disney Pictures**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Supernatural, Family, Romance**_

_**Warning: OOC, AU! NijiAka and AkaKuro, mengambil alur cerita Maleficent dengan sedikit modifikasi ala ShizukaMiyuki**_

_**.**_

_**~Part 2~**_

_**.**_

_**-Rakuzan Forest, pukul enam pagi-**_

Seijuurou masih berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan salah satu tangan masih memegangi punggungnya, berhadap rasa sakit yang bersarang di tempat tersebut sirna.

Namun, tetap saja.

Layaknya manusia yang kehilangan salah satu alat geraknya, pasti akan merasa kurang lengkap dan bagi yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan tersebut tentunya akan merasa kesulitan beradaptasi.

Situasi yang dialami Seijuurou tidaklah beda.

Malah sekarang, peri tak bersayap tersebut mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk di atas rerumputan basah Rakuzan,

"Shuuzou brengsek…" geramnya pelan sambil meremat beberapa helai rumput Rakuzan, dan tanpa sadar, mungkin dikarenakan emosi yang tidak terkontrol, rematannya berhasil membakar helaian rumput yang awalnya hijau menjadi hitam layaknya arang.

Setelah puas membakar beberapa helai rumput tak berdosa, peri berkimono merah darah tersebut melanjutkan perjalanan dan tibalah ia di tepi sungai yang tadi malam menjadi tontonan terakhirnya bersama Nijimura.

SRAK!

Seijuurou menginjak sebuah ranting dan itu menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Ia sempat berpikir, makhluk-makhluk kecil yang berdiam diri di hutan dekat sungai akan bermunculan lantaran penasaran dengan kegaduhan kecil tersebut.

Namun ia salah besar.

Suasana di sekitarnya tetap sepi, malah terlalu hening menurut Seijuurou sendiri. Tidak biasanya hutan yang penuh dengan berbagai _pixie _dan binatang-binatang bersayap tersebut tidak menimbulkan suara apapun.

Ia memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dengan masuk ke dalam hutan.

Berjalan. Toleh kanan-kiri. Memasang telinga baik-baik.

Pemuda itu sudah menyusuri hutan nyaris separuhnya dan suasananya benar-benar hening.

Seijuurou kenal betul suasana hutan yang paling ribut di Rakuzan ini dan merasakan ada yang tidak beres dari tempat ini.

Tidak ada satu menit setelah ia menerka-nerka keadaan, terdengar suara melengking dari bagian utara di luar hutan yang kebetulan langsung terhubung dengan sebuah sabana.

Firasat Seijuurou tentang keadaan buruk makin kentara dan ia begegas menyeret tubuhnya ke tempat tersebut.

.

Seijuurou terbelak kaget ketika melihat dua manusia tengah menyergap seekor elang berwarna ungu yang memang hanya ada di Rakuzan. Suara dari elang tersebut seolah-olah meminta pertolongan karena salah satu sayapnya sekarang tengah terluka dikarenakan luka tembak yang disebabkan oleh dua pemburu tersebut.

Pemuda yang tengah bersembunyi di balik batang pohon sebari berusaha untuk menipiskan hawa keberadaanya dengan sihir melihat kejadian itu dengan geram. Geram karena dirinya yang lemah tidak mampu berkeliling di langit dan mengusir pemburu sebelum memasuki tanah sihir tersebut, dan geram karena keserakahan manusia yang hendak membunuh elang langka tersebut untuk diawetkan dan dijadikan hiasan atau apalah itu hal yang menurut Seijuurou sendiri sangat kejam.

"_Ningendearu koto."_ Gumamnya pelan lalu menjentikan jemari lentiknya.

Secara tiba-tiba, kedua manusia tadi diberi kejutan karena elang nyaris mereka kurung dalam sebuah jaring mendadak berubah menjadi manusia bertubuh tinggi dan berbadan besar.

"Monster!"

Keduanya sontak lari tunggang langgang dan meninggalkan jaring serta senapan yang tadi digunakan untuk melukai elang itu.

Seijuurou terkikik pelan dan tersenyum puas melihat kedua makhluk yang menurutnya hina itu terbirit-birit ketakutan hanya karena sihir kecil miliknya.

Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri pemuda elang tanpa busana tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bulu-buluku yang indah dan paruhku yang kuat?" tanya pemuda elang itu gamblang kepada Seijuurou yang baru saja menginjakan kaki dihadapannya.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari kedua manusia pemburu itu. Aku Akashi Seijuurou."

Pemuda elang itu mengernyitkan dahinya dan menanggapi Seijuurou dengan protesan bernada malas, "Tapi kau menghilangkan buluku yang cantik."

"Lalu kau maunya apa? Aku membiarkanmu tetap menjadi elang, kamu ditangkap oleh mereka, di bunuh, diawetkan, dan dijadikan pajangan? Pendek sekali pikiranmu." Seijuurou membeo dengan aura intimidasi yang kuat disekitarnya, membuat pemuda elang itu sedikit bergeridik.

Ia salah mengajak orang untuk berdebat sekarang.

"Ma-maaf, kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, jadi aku akan melayanimu hingga akhir hayat, Sei-Seijuurou-sama."

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil melihat pemuda elang itu berlutut dihadapannya. Geli juga dirinya melihat 'saudara setanah air' bertekuk lutut. "Siapa namamu?"

"Murasakibara Atsushi.."

Seijuurou menaikan sebelah alisnya, _Murasaki… Sangat cocok dengan surai dan bola mata berwarna ungu itu…_

"Baiklah Atsushi, aku memerintahkanmu untuk menjadi sayapku." Titah Seijuurou dengan senyum misterius terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Atsushi mengangkat kepala dan memandang tuan barunya dengan tatapan bertanya yang tentunya tidak digubris oleh Seijuurou yang sekarang tengah berbalik badan kembali menuju hutan tersebut.

-x-

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan pertama, Seijuurou-sama?" tanya Atsushi ketika mereka sudah memasuki hutan kembali.

Langkah Seijuurou terhenti, secara dramatis ia membalikan badannya dan menjentikan jarinya. "Kau akan kembali kuubah menjadi elang dulu. Lukamu sudah kusembuhkan. Aku risih melihatmu jalan tanpa busana." Sahutnya sinis dan tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

Setelah keluar dari hutan yang perlahan mulai dihiasi oleh suara-suara jenaka para penghuninya, Seijuurou dan Atsushi –elang- bergegas menuju sebuah dataran yang agak tinggi di Rakuzan. Di dataran yang agak tinggi tersebut, terdapat sebuah rumah tua bergaya tradisional Jepang. Letaknya cukup terpencil di wilayah Rakuzan yang penuh dihuni oleh makhluk gaib.

Atsushi –elang- berkicau selama beberapa detik ketika mereka berdua tiba di bangunan tersebut. Suaranya yang cukup nyaring mau tidak mau membuat Seijuurou menutup telinganya dan menoleh ke arah elang berwarna nyentrik itu.

"Ini adalah rumahku Atsushi, jadi jangan berisik dan masuk ke dalam. Aku akan mengambilkanmu baju. Tidak lucu aku mempekerjakan sosok manusiamu dengan keadaan telanjang bulat." Tegas Seijuurou, sukses membuat paruh tajam Atsushi terkatup rapat. Jika mengoceh lagi siapa tahu pria didepannya ini akan mengubahnya menjadi sosok aneh secara permanen.

Seijuurou menginjakkan kakinya di tangga kayu pendek dan ketika sampai di teras, ia menggeser pintu dengan agak kasar dan tergesa-gesa.

Tidak.

Tepatnya karena ketika hendak menggeser pintu, tenaga Seijuurou yang memang sudah menipis sejak menolong Atsushi tadi sekarang benar-benar melemah dan membuat Seijuurou langsung tumbang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Mata_ ruby_nya menatap sekeliling dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran, salah satu tangan memegang erat daun pintu untuk mencegah tubuhnya ambruk di lantai. Atsushi sontak berkicau panik dan mendekati Seijuurou.

Perlahan, Seijuurou menggerakkan jarinya lagi, sebelum kegelapan—

"Seijuurou-sama!"

-Menguasai kesadarannya.

-x-

Duk…

Duk…

Suara ribut layaknya kaki yang berlari-lari di atas tatami menjadi penyambut kesadaran Seijuurou yang perlahan-lahan mulai kembali.

_Ada apa…_

Kelopak mata peri tersebut mulai membuka dan memperlihatkan kedua iris _ruby_-nya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ah… Akachin sudah bangun…" suara berat namun bernada malas itu menyadarkan Seijuurou sepenuhnya. Matanya mengerling ke atas ketika melihat sepasang kaki jenjang yang ditutupi yukata khas laki-laki berwarna ungu untuk mengetahui siapa pemuda lancing yang berani mengambil salah satu yukata peninggalan kakeknya itu.

"Atsushi…" gumam Seijuurou pelan namun sedikit tersirat nada mengecam. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja merawat tuanku, apa lagi?"

Pemuda itu lalu menyadari bahwa dirinya sekarang tengah dibaringkan di sebuah _futon*_ di salah satu _washitsu* _yang ada di rumah tua tersebut. Rupanya, aksi untuk mengubah Atsushi kembali menjadi manusia berhasil. Padahal Seijuurou sudah was-was akan gagal dikarenakan kesadarannya mulai hilang ketika di _roka*. _

Dan sekarang Seijuurou menyadari bahwa dirinya berbaring dengan posisi miring di atas _futon _itu, bekas sayapnya yang tadi mengeluarkan darah sekarang sudah tidak begitu sakit dan diperban. Tubuhnya juga sudah mulai merasa bugar kembali.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau mengambil _yukata _itu seenaknya. Dan apa-apaan panggilan Akachin itu?" Seijuurou berusaha bangkit dengan menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuannya. Tidak sopan berbicara dengan posisi tertidur menurutnya.

Atsushi juga spontan duduk bersimpuh di atas tatami ketika Seijuurou berhasil mendudukan dirinya sendiri di atas _futon._ Tatapan malas dilontarkan Atsushi pada Seijuurou.

"Hm~ Kan Akachin sendiri yang bilang kalau tidak suka melihat manusia telanjang. Jadi setelah menggeledah lemari, aku menemukan _yukata _ini satu-satunya yang muat dengan badanku. Akachin ketika tertidur tadi wajahnya imut seperti anak kecil jadi aku memanggil Akachin karena panggilan itu imut."

Seijuurou sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan 'satu-satunya yang muat dengan badanku'. Secara tidak langsung Atsushi menyebutnya kecil dan kurang tinggi karena memang di lemari itu dominan adalah kimono dan yukata milik Seijuurou.

"Terserah. Karena kau sudah menolongku aku maafkan." Sahut Seijuurou sambil memutar kepala sembilan puluh derajat ke arah kanan dan mengelus sisa sayapnya yang dilapisi perban. "Bagaimana kau menyembuhkan luka ini, Atsushi?"

Atsushi sedikit menunjukan ekspresi terkejut melihat raut wajah Seijuurou yang sedikit terluka ketika mengelus perban itu.

"Hm~ Aku baru ingat kalau para pemburu biasanya memburu spesiesku karena minyak yang terdapat di buluku bisa digunakan untuk menyembuhkan luka yang parah. Jadi tadi aku menyentuh rambut demi mendapatkan minyak tersebut dan mengoleskannya di luka Akachin."

Ah iya. Seijuurou baru ingat mengenai hal itu. Tidak heran lukanya bisa mengering dengan cepat.

"Begitu. Terima kasih Atsushi."

"Sama-sama Akachin~"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Seijuurou menfokuskan pandangannya ke arah matahari yang tengah kembali ke peradabannya di ufuk barat. Langit Rakuzan menjadi berwarna oranye keemasan dengan sedikit gradasi karena matahari yang mulai tenggelam menjadikan terbentuknya warna ungu yang samar.

Cukup lama juga dirinya pingsan.

Sebuah dentuman keras seperti sebuah benda menghantam otaknya keras-keras membuat Seijuurou terkejut. Pasalnya, ketika dentuman keras itu dirasa terjadi dalam kepalanya, ia mendapat firasat buruk.

Seijuurou tahu pasti firasatnya tidak pernah salah. Ia mendapat firasat itu ketika pandangannya menerawang jauh ke arah barat. Ke arah matahari terbenam…

Dan arah di mana Kerajaan Teiko berada.

Tempat orang brengsek bernama Nijimura Shuuzou berada.

Seijuurou menggigit bibir pelan mengingat pria brengsek yang ia percayai sepenuh hatinya itu.

"Atsushi. Aku punya tugas lain untukmu."

-x-

_**-Kerajaan Teiko, pukul setengah tujuh pagi keesokan harinya-**_

Suasana di ruangan khusus tempat singasana raja berada sangat ramai dengan berbagai pejabat tinggi kerajaan. Ruangan tersebut sudah di dekor dan di sulap menjadi sangat elegan dengan ukiran-ukiran Jepang Kuno dan kaca raksasa yang menghadap ke timur tengah memantulkan sinar matahari pagi yang cerah.

Namun, walau suasana sangat ramai dan penuh sesak, ketika suara gong yang dipukul oleh seorang prajurit kerajaan berkumandang, seluruh undangan langsung terdiam dan terduduk di tempat masing-masing dengan tertib.

Undangan?

Ada acara apa sehingga ruangan yang biasanya hanya dihuni oleh raja dan permaisurinya itu disiapkan berpuluh-puluh kursi untuk para pejabat yang merangkap menjadi undangan hari itu?

Pintu raksasa berukiran artistik yang menjadi penghubung ruangan raksasa tersebut sontak terbuka dan sang raja serta pengawal pribadinya memasuki ruangan itu dengan sebuah haori berwarna putih dengan lambang Kerajaan Teiko beralaskan bantal merah marun dengan pinggiran emas. Raja yang berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan kimono formal disertai haori menyapa ramah para undangan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan keheranan.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak keheranan dan terkejut apabila seorang raja yang tidak memiliki keturunan itu turun tahta. Siapa yang akan menggantikannya?

Setelah melewati undangan yang telah duduk dengan tatanan kursi-kursi yang diletakkan di sebelah kanan dan kiri dari karpet sempit namun panjang yang tergelar di ruangan tersebut, sang raja berhenti setelah kakinya memijak satu buah dari tiga yang menuju ke singasana.

"Hadirin sekalian. Anda semua pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa saya sudah turun dari tahta secepat ini. Karena…"

Sang raja berpidato singkat mengenai penurunan tahtanya ini, tentunya dengan versi yang sedikit di buat-buat. Tidak mungkin kan ia berkata secara gamblang kalau ia menyerahkan tahta kepada Nijimura karena berhasil membunuh Akashi Seijuurou.

Sementara itu, Nijimura yang tengah berada di sebuah ruangan lain tengah gugup menunggu pidato yang menurutnya tidak penting itu. Entah gugup karena terlalu bersemangat untuk naik tahta atau gugup karena memang benar-benar gugup.

"- Maka dari itu… Saya menyerahkan tahta kepada salah seorang pengawal pribadi yang telah saya latih seperti anak sendiri sejak bertahun-tahun silam. Dan agar darah kerajaan tidak sepenuhnya hilang, Nijimura Shuuzou akan ditunangkan dan menikah dengan Haizaki Shogou, anak dari kakak saya."

Setelah raja menyelesaikan sambutannya, Nijimura memasuki ruangan melalui pintu yang sama –tadi sudah ditutup lagi- dengan raja. Seluruh undangan lagi-lagi memandang ke arah orang yang masuk dari pintu raksasa tersebut dengan berbagai pandangan.

Nijimura yang tengah mengenakan kimono khas laki-laki berwarna hitam formal mengindahkan pandangan-pandangan tersebut dan menfokuskan pandangannya pada raja, ah tepatnya pada haori yang sebentar lagi akan tersampir di pundaknya.

Haori yang menandakan bahwa ialah penguasa di Kerajaan Teiko.

Ketika Nijimura telah tiba di depan raja, ia berlutut penuh rasa hormat dan berdiri ketika sang raja memerintahkannya seperti itu.

Kemudian, Sang raja yang berdiri satu anak tangga lebih tinggi dari Nijimura mengambil haori yang sedari tadi terlipat rapi dan menyampirkannya di pundak Nijimura.

"Dengan ini, saya nyatakan bahwa Nijimura Shuuzou, adalah raja Kerajaan Teiko yang ke lima puluh."

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, seekor elang berbulu ungu langka tengah bertengger di salah satu jedela tinggi di ruangan tersebut dan memperhatikan peristiwa tersebut sejak awal dengan serius.

-x-

".. Begitulah, Akachin."

Jantung Seijuurou serasa teriris-iris dan berdenyut nyeri ketika mendengar cerita Atsushi mengenai penobatan Nijimura yang dilaksanakan pagi tadi. Air mata sudah kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata yang tengah ditahan mati-matian oleh sang empu. Namun karena Seijuurou berdiri membelakangi Atsushi –manusia-, yang memberi laporan tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang tertera di wajah tuannya saat ini.

Seijuurou berusaha menormalkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar, "Baiklah…"

Atsushi memperhatikan punggung tak bersayap Seijuurou dengan intens. "Akachin kalau mau menangis jangan di tahan. Pasti sedih rasanya sayap dipotong secara sepihak hanya untuk kepentingan pribadi orang brengsek itu.-"

Sejuurou terbelak, darimana Atsushi mengetahui kejadian pahit yang menimpanya malam itu.

"—Aku ingat. Malam itu aku sedang berkeliaran di langit mencari mangsa. Lalu aku melihat seorang manusia tengah membawa sepasang sayap raksasa dan memasukannya ke sebuah karung dan mengikatnya. Aku kira itu hanya sayap bohongan. Namun setelah aku lihat bekas sayap yang ada di punggung Akachin, akhirnya aku tahu itu adalah sayap Akachin. Sayap Shuzaku berwarna merah keemasan."

Seijuurou menyilangkan tangannya dan mencengkram lengan kimono makin erat seiring pengakuan mengalir dari mulut Atsushi. Perlahan, air mata yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung jatuh ke atas permukaan tatami.

"Breng… Sek… Shuu… Zou…" geram Seijuurou di tengah isakan pelannya. Atsushi memperhatikan tuannya dengan tatapan miris dari balik punggung mungil yang bergetar itu.

"Aku permisi, Akachin. Sepertinya kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri." Pamit Atsushi kemudian ia menutup pintu geser dan membiarkan Akashi menangis dalam diam di ruangan tersebut.

-x-

Atsushi terduduk di _roka _menunggui Seijuurou selesai menangis sebari menatap burung-burung bergerombol yang terbang bebas di langit. "Ah~ Andai kaumku tidak diburu. Pasti kami bisa seperti kalian di atas sana, selalu bersama~" desahnya sambil menggapai-gapaikan salah satu tangannya ke langit seolah-olah berusaha menangkap angin.

SREK!

Suara pintu digeser sontak membuat Atsushi langsung bangkit dari pose bersantainya dan menghadap ke arah tuannya.

Atsushi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan terpaku melihat penampilan Seijuurou yang…

Entahlah, sangat aneh?

Terlalu formal?

"Jangan menatapku seolah-olah kau baru melihat setan, Atsushi." Kata Seijuurou santai namun tatapan menusuk tetap dihujankan.

Pemuda berambut ungu itu tetap terpaku dan mengucek mata sekali lagi memastikan pengelihatannya tidak salah.

Kedua bola mata Seijuurou yang semula berwarna merah _ruby_ sekarang terlihat memiliki dua warna alias _heterochrome _dengan warna emas dan merah _ruby._

Juga, kimono yang semula berwarna merah sekarang berganti menjadi sebuah kimono dengan lapisan dalam berwarna merah dan lapisan luar berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura yang memiliki warna nyaris sama dengan lapisan luar kimono di bagian ujung lengan dan bagian samping dari pinggang ke bawah. Oh jangan lupa obi khas laki-laki berwarna merah dan haori berwarna putih tulang menutupi bekas sayapnya tersebut menambah kesan berkharisma pada penampilan baru Seijuurou.

Penampilan serba putih bak malaikat.

Malaikat kematian, mungkin.

"Ada apa dengan mata dan kimonomu, Akachin?"

"Aku hanya ingin berganti suasana, apakah salah Atsushi?"

"Tidak. Matamu bagaimana?" tanya Atsushi sekali lagi yang tidak digubris oleh Seijuurou. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah kesayangannya menuju daratan tinggi Rakuzan. Atsushi yang merasa perlu mengetahui keanehan pada mata Seijuurou langsung mengekorinya.

Seijuurou mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi daratan Rakuzan yang lebih rendah dari tempatnya berpijak. Setelah itu, ia menfokuskan kedua iris _heterochrome _miliknya pada suatu titik di wilayah perbatasan Rakuzan dan Teiko.

Perlahan, kedua iris tersebut menutup seiring dengan kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke tanah dan seberkas sinar berwarna merah menyinari tangan Seijuurou.

Atsushi yang berdiri di belakang Seijuurou hanya memandangi tuannya dalam diam dan membiarkan cahaya merah berpedar itu menyelimuti tubuh Seijuurou secara perlahan. Namun, tidak hanya itu. Atsushi juga merasakan kekuatan yang mengerikan tengah bergejolak dari dalam tanah seiring makin terangnya cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Seijuurou.

"Akachin apa yang…"

"_Chire, Senbonzakura._"

Pemuda beryukata ungu muda tersebut merasa tanah yang dipijaknya sedikit bergetar dan terlihat banyak burung-burung yang semula berdiam di batang dan ranting pohon sekarang tengah berterbangan dengan panik.

Suara-suara teriakan para _pixie,_ dan binatang-binatang juga menghiasi peristiwa entah apalah itu yang tengah dilakukan Seijuurou.

Secara perlahan, Atsushi melihat berbagai pohon sakura raksasa menjulang dari tanah di perbatasan Rakuzan dan Teiko. Serta, berbagai kelopak sakura mulai bertebaran di langit sekeliling Rakuzan dan ketika salah satu kelopak tidak sengaja menyentuh punggung tangannya, secara otomatis sebuah luka goresan terbentuk.

Akashi yang masih memusatkan pikiran pada tekhnik yang ia lakukan sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Atsushi berada di belakangnya.

Para penghuni Rakuzan menonton pemandangan ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang terbang menghiasi langit cerah mereka dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut dan ketakutan.

Mereka tahu persis tekhnik ini.

_Senbonzakura._

Tekhnik yang diwariskan turun temurun pada keluarga Akashi yang selalu menjadi pelindung dari Rakuzan. Tekhnik di mana ratusan pohon sakura terbentuk dan pada tahap awal penerapan, berbagai ribuannya terbang seolah menari-nari bebas di angkasa menuju pohon yang telah terbentuk, menjadikannya penuh dengan bunga sakura.

Tentunya kelopak yang tadi menyebabkan Atsushi tergores bukanlah kelopak biasa.

Kelopak ini adalah kelopak sakura yang memiliki racun mematikan bagi manusia yang melewatinya. Sekali tergores, racun langsung memasuki tubuhnya dan melemahkan syaraf-syaraf penting hingga sang empu meninggal.

Namun, kelopak ini tidak berbahaya bagi para makhluk gaib dan binatang penghuni Rakuzan.

Senjata yang cantik sekaligus mematikan.

Beberapa saat setelah kelopak-kelopak itu telah kembali bersatu dengan pohon-pohonnya, getaran pada tanah berangsur-angsur hilang, dan cahaya yang menyinari tubuh Seijuurou perlahan menghilang.

Kedua mata dwi warna itu terbuka dan ia berbalik mengarah pada Atsushi, "Atsushi, sekarang aku jamin tidak ada manusia yang bisa mengusik Rakuzan lagi. Jika mereka berani, mereka akan mati."

Seijuurou kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke hutan Rakuzan, di mana berbagai makhluk telah menunggunya dengan tatapan ketakutan dan beberapa dari mereka sontak mundur ketika Seijuurou beserta tatapan dinginnya menyapu pandangan mereka.

Karena, bagi mereka yang telah hidup di Rakuzan selama ratusan tahun lamanya tentunya tahu apa arti dari mata dwi warna tersebut.

Sang Emperor Rakuzan telah bangkit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***futon = kasur lipat orang jepang.**

***roka= bagian berlantai kayu yang ada di pinggir rumah, mirip dengan lorong-lorong**

***washitsu= ruangan beralaskan tatami dalam bangunan tradisional Jepang.**

**Berasa aneh kalau kerajaan pakai kimono. Baru ngeh harusnya aku sebut kekaisaran aja dari awal. Ah biarlah. Biar ada mix sedikit antara eropa dan jepang :') /dibuang/**

**Terima kasih untuk yang reviews, favs, and follows~~**

_**Yuukihanami5, Saory Athena Namikaze, Eqa Skylight, seize, aoyours, Yuna Seijuurou, AkashiKazune1**_

**Yang log-in sudah di balas di pm dan untuk yang anon:**

**Seize: pertama-tama, makasih untuk reviewnya. Kedua, untuk pertanyaanmu. Kan sudah ada di atas pemberitahuan kalau cerita ini mengambil alur Maleficent, jadi wajarlah kalau keseluruhan alur mirip bahkan persis sama Maleficent. Tapi di chapter pertama memang aku sendiri ngerasa belum ada yang perlu di buat menurut versiku karena chapter pertama menurutku itu adalah awal dari permasalahan yang di bahas di fanfic ini dan cerita Maleficent sendiri. Jadi chapter selanjutnya baru bisa diubah dengan versiku sedikit hehe :D Makasi sudah membaca ya~ chapter dua sudah update semoga suka**

**Dan.. APA-APAAN ME MENDADAK FLASHBACK TENTANG BLEACH JADI ADA SEDIKIT UNSUR BLEACH DI SINI -,- **

**Jadi~ maafkan kalau ada kesalahan dan typo~**

**Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca~**

**Review, saran atau kritik sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutkan fic ini~**

**-**_**shizukamiyuki-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rakuzan Forest, late night.**_

Suram. Sepi. Mengerikan.

Tiga kata yang terlintas di benak Atsushi ketika ia tengah berpatroli sebagai sayap Seijuurou di tengah keheningan malam.

Ya, malam.

Atsushi adalah elang sehingga ia memiliki mata super tajam yang membantunya meneliti keadaan, segelap apapun.

Kepakan sayapnya yang kuat dan tegas mengalahkan suara angin yang seakan-akan tengah menjerit-jerit ketika berhembus melewati tanah Rakuzan.

Ah, bahkan angin pun ikut menjerit-jerit merasakan hawa mengerikan di tanah gaib itu.

Padahal, dahulu daerah ini memancarkan hawa yang tentram. Membuat hewan-hewan dan makhluk gaib lain merasa tenang di tempat ini.

Tapi sayang sekali.

Semenjak kejadian _itu. _Ya, _itu. _

Semenjak hutan ini di kelilingi oleh pepohonan sakura yang mematikan dan abadi tak kenal waktu.

Semenjak hutan ini selalu saja mengalami getaran tanah layaknya gempa bumi dikarenakan ledakan secara bertahap diluncurkan oleh manusia-manusia tamak yang menginginkan kekayaan alam yang bukan menjadi milik mereka di Rakuzan secara berlebihan, walau tentu saja ledakan itu gagal karena pepohonan sakura yang memiliki kekuatan iblis terselubung menghalangi.

Dan…

Semenjak Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu ramah dan penyayang menjadi seseorang yang menjunjung tinggi otoriter dan keabsolutan.

_Emperor Eye,_ benda kutukan yang diwariskan secara turun temurun pada keluarga Akashi, keluarga dengan kasta tertinggi dalam jajaran peri dan penyihir Benda yang hanya bangkit jika sang kepala klan selanjutnya telah dilanda kemurkaan yang hebat.

_Emperor Eye._ Benda yang bisa mengubah kepribadian sang kepala klan secara drastis, seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari kepribadian asli. Dan tentu saja hal ini sangat ditakuti oleh para penghuni hutan Rakuzan yang telah hidup ratusan—bahkan ribuan tahun.

Mereka telah melihat para Akashi dari generasi ke generasi yang membangkitkan _Emperor Eye _secara sengaja dikarenakan manusia yang selalu menghantui hidup mereka dengan segala kekejamannya.

Hingga Akashi yang sekarang.

Satu-satunya Akashi yang tersisa karena para Akashi generasi sebelumnya sudah tewas mengorbankan nyawa demi melindungi tanah Rakuzan.

Satu-satunya Akashi yang awalnya menjadi harapan mereka untuk tidak menggunakan _Emperor Eye _dalam ambisinya melindungi tanah Rakuzan.

Karena mereka sudah berkali-kali melewati tahap di mana _Emperor Eye _mengambil alih kekuasaan.

Pemerintahan yang tidak kenal ampun.

Dan…

Memendeknya umur para Akashi secara drastis.

.

Atsushi termenung ketika mengingat-ngingat legenda yang tidak sengaja ia curi dengar dari manusia kerdil yang memang memiliki umur paling tua di Rakuzan.

_Jadi, aku harus mencegah Akachin menggunakan _Emperor Eye _terus menerus agar tubuhnya tidak terancam bahaya. Kasihan Akachin sudah kehilangan sayap sekarang tubuhnya juga ikut terkena imbas karena _Emperor Eye _bangkit secara tidak sengaja._

'DHUAR!'

Suara kembang api dari kerajaan Teiko terdengar sangat nyaring. Membuat Atsushi terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah kerajaan yang menurutnya membawa kutukan bagi Akachinnya.

_Ada apa ya, hingga kembang api di hidupkan sampai bikin ribut begini, _batin Atsushi sebari secara pelan dan berhati-hati ia terbang mendekati kerajaan.

.

Sementara itu, dari atap rumah bernuansa Jepang kuno miliknya, Seijuurou tengah terduduk sebari menunggu laporan dari 'sayap'nya.

Seulas senyum sinis terlukis di bibir tipisnya selagi menahan poninya ke samping dengan sebelah tangan agar tidak mengganggu pengelihatannya.

Bukanlah tidak mungkin Seijuurou tidak melihat dan mendengar suara kembang api seronok tersebut.

Tidak seperti Atsushi yang masih bertanya-tanya dan mengambil keputusan untuk nekat mendekati Kerajaan Teikou demi mengetahui peristiwa yang menjadi motif peledakan kembang api,

Seijuurou tahu pasti, apa arti dari kembang api yang ditembakan sebanyak lima belas kali.

Berlebihan memang, namun begitulah cara penghuni Kerajaan Teikou merayakan hal tersebut.

Hal yang sudah lama mereka impikan.

Hal yang sudah sekitar setengah abad tidak terwujudkan.

Ya.

Hari ketika lahirnya putra mahkota yang nantinya akan mewarisi tahta.

Seijuurou menghela nafas di tengah dinginnya malam, sehingga hembusannya berwarna putih dan bisa dilihat dengan jelas. Ia memainkan cangkir berisi teh hijau yang memang sudah ia sangga dengan tangan kanan semenjak menenangkan diri di atap.

_Jadi Shuuzou, anakmu sudah lahir… Selamat._

_Kutunggu undangannya._

Seketika, hembusan angin malam menjadi lebih kencang dalam beberapa detik dan suara pecahan cangkir akibat genggaman yang terlalu kuat terdengar nyaring di malam Rakuzan yang sunyi.

**.**

_**Akaficent**_

_**Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**Maleficent by Walt Disney Pictures**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Supernatural, Family, Romance**_

_**Warning: OOC ,MPreg, AU! NijiAka and AkaKuro (slight NijiHai), mengambil alur cerita Maleficent dengan sedikit modifikasi ala ShizukaMiyuki**_

_**.**_

_**~Part 3~**_

_**.**_

_**-Kerajaan Teiko, pukul lima pagi-**_

31 Januari.

Hari penuh berkah.

Para penghuni kerajaan tengah bersuka cita dan tidak sedikit dari mereka terlihat tengah berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil, bahkan ada yang sambil menari dan setiap orang yang ia lewati langsung ia bisiki satu hal yang tengah menjadi perbincangan hangat di kerajaan.

Wajah para petinggi kerajaan, dan sang raja, Nijimura sendiri berseri-seri dan senyum tidak lepas sedetik pun dari wajah mereka.

Wajar saja. Sang permaisuri, Haizaki Shougo, atau yang sekarang sudah berganti marga sebagai Nijimura Shougo, telah melahirkan seorang putra yang nantinya akan menggantikan Nijimura di hari tuanya.

Akhirnya, mereka memiliki penerus yang memiliki hubungan darah secara langsung dengan raja sebelumnya.

Para _maid _tengah sibuk bolak-balik menuju kamar sang permaisuri dan dapur demi memenuhi kebutuhan sang pasien dan bayi yang baru dilahirkan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Nijimura sekarang tengah berjalan menuju kamar di mana istrinya mengadakan persalinan dadakan kemarin tengah malam. Wajahnya yang sejak tadi malam kusut dan panik dikarenakan Shougo yang tertidur tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan membuatnya sukses kalang kabut semalaman sekarang sudah menjadi cerah kembali.

Dengan langkah ringan namun tetap berwibawa, ia membuka pintu kamar secara perlahan, nyaris tanpa keributan apapun termasuk bunyi langkah kaki, takut mengganggu sang istri dan anaknya.

"Shougo…" desisnya pelan sebari duduk di pinggir ranjang, menyebabkan deritan pelan terdengar dan iris gelap pria bersurai abu yang tengah terlelap di ranjang itu terbuka perlahan.

Shougo memandangi Nijimura dengan pandangan mata bertanya, nampaknya ia masih terlalu lelah untuk sekedar bertanya atau menegakan badannya.

"Masih lelah, hm?" pertanyaan bodoh Nijimura dibalas dengan decakan pelan dan pandangan sengit yang seolah berkata, _"Apakah itu perlu dibahas?" _

Nijimura terkekeh sebentar kemudian mengelus surai abu istrinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah tempat tidur untuk bayi yang terletak di samping ranjang Shougo.

Melihat pandangan suaminya beralih ke buah hati mereka, Shougo menyikut pelan pinggang suaminya sambil menggumamkan dengan suara parau "Lihat dia."

Nijimura bangkit dan berjalan menuju boks bayi itu, ia menjulurkan kepalanya dan membuka penutup kain berlubang-lubang yang berfungsi untuk mencegah nyamuk mendekati sang bayi.

Raja muda tersebut kembali tersenyum setelah mengamati wajah anaknya untuk sesaat, lalu tertawa, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke sisi Shougo sebari berkata,

"Nampaknya dia mengambil gen dari keluarga besarmu. Tetsuya. Nijimura Tetsuya itu nama yang bagus kan?—"

"-Kapanpun kamu merasa sudah baikan, setelah itu kita akan mengadakan pesta syukuran atas kelahiran Tetsuya."

Shougo tertegun, kemudian merespon Nijimura sebari menggenggam tangan suaminya erat sambil merekahkan senyum, "Iya. Tapi sesuai tradisi, aku akan mengundang ketiga peri pembawa berkah untuk memberi pemberkatan kepada buah hati kita."

-x-

Tiga hari telah berlalu, dan fisik Shougo juga sudah semakin bugar pasca melahirkan Tetsuya. Ia sekarang sudah bisa bergerak cepat, bahkan ia sudah bisa mendamprat beberapa pelayan yang ia nilai bekerja terlalu lamban. Nijimura sampai geleng-geleng sendiri melihat kelakuan istrinya yang memang sedari dulu –bahkan sebelum menikah- terkenal agresif dan terkadang suka temperamen.

Hari ini, adalah hari yang ditetapkan Nijimura sebagai hari mengadakan pesta syukuran serta pemberkatan kepada buah hati tunggalnya. Sejak pagi –ah tepatnya sejak kemarin malam, para penghuni kerajaan kembali disibukkan dengan persiapan pesta megah yang rencananya akan mengundang tamu para bangsawan Teiko dan petinggi-petinggi kerajaan yang berelasi dengan Teiko.

Di tambah, Shougo secara pribadi memiliki keinginan untuk mengundang utusan dari tiga klan _pixie _yang memang dikenal sebagai pemberkat pewaris tahta secara turun temurun di kerajaan Teiko, tiga klan _pixie _yang diakui dan tidak diburu oleh Teiko.

.

"Aominecchi! Apa tidak apa-apa-_ssu_?!" seorang _pixie_ laki-laki bersurai keemasan terbang dengan gelisah dan menghadap ke arah kedua temannya yang terbang di belakangnya.

"Hah. Kau yang gelisah tapi kau yang paling cepat terbang sehingga kami harus mengejarmu, Kise bodoh!" balas temannya yang dipanggil 'Aominecchi' itu.

"Aku terbang cepat karena gelisah-_ssu!_" suara sopran yang tak wajar milik Kise langsung menghantam genderang telinga Aomine, _pixie _yang menggenakan _kuromontsuki* _berwarna biru gelap –nyaris hitam-

"Memangnya kamu pikir hanya kamu yang takut?! Aku juga!" teriak Aomine sebari mengepakan sayapnya lebih keras untuk menyusul Kise. Mata biru _shappire_nya yang biasanya menunjukan keteguhan hati sekarang melotot panik memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan mereka hadapi jika terkena sial yaitu bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou di tengah perjalanan.

"Kalau Akashicchi marah gimana-_ssu! _Bisa-bisa hancur kita diamuk sama dia!" Kise Ryouta menoleh ke arah temannya yang bersurai serta beriris hijau lumut, yang terbang paling tenang di belakang.

"Tch, sudahlah-_nanodayo._ Sebaiknya kita selesaikan tugas ini sebelum ketahuan Akashi. Kalau ketahuan dia bisa berabe_ nanodayo._ Mengingat Akashi sangat membenci raja Teiko yang sekarang." Lerai Midorima, sang _pixie tsundere _yang perawakannya paling tenang di antara mereka bertiga.

Walau dalam hati Midorima juga gelisah.

Pasalnya, ia tahu Akashi Seijuurou yang sekarang memiliki Murasakibara Atsushi, elang langka berwarna ungu itu sebagai mata-mata dan sepertinya tidak mungkin Seijuurou tidak mengetahui bahwa undangan yang dibawa oleh elang kerajaan telah sampai kepada klan Midorima, Aomine, dan Kise untuk menghadiri acara pemberkatan ini.

_Semoga saja Akashi tidak mengambil tindakan nekat hari ini. _ Midorima Shintarou hanya bisa berharap karena instingnya sudah mengatakan bahwa Murasakibara Atsushi sudah menguping percakapan mereka bertiga kemarin malam.

Bagaimana pun, mereka semua tetap berada dalam satu wilayah dan itu tidak menutup kesempatan menguping bagi Atsushi.

Hanya saja, ia tidak berniat untuk membeberkan hal itu pada Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta, perwakilan dari klan Aomine dan Kise yang ditugaskan dengannya hari ini. Bisa saja keduanya langsung ciut dan tidak akan menghadiri acara hari ini. Midorima mengenal betul kepribadian kedua _pixie_ yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya itu.

Tentunya jika hal itu dilakukan, akan membuat nama klan mereka menjadi jatuh di mata petinggi kerajaan. Selain itu, yang Midorima takutkan adalah Nijimura akan langsung mengambil tindakan biadab dengan mengirimkan pasukan untuk menghancurkan kelangsungan klan mereka, walau pastinya aksi itu akan sulit dilakukan selama Akashi Seijuurou masih hidup di tanah Rakuzan.

_Aku harap mimpi yang kemarin malam aku dapatkan itu salah, _nanodayo.

-x-

_**-Kerajaan Teiko, hari pemberkatan Tetsuya, pukul setengah dua belas siang-**_

Nijimura menyambut tamu yang berdatangan dengan senyum yang terkesan terpaksa.

Ya. Terpaksa.

Raja muda itu tengah dilanda perasaan kesal yang bisa disetarakan dengan panasnya api yang tengah membara di perapian.

Tentu saja ia jengkel dan kesal.

Pasalnya, tiga undangan terpenting yang di undang oleh sang istri untuk memberi pemberkatan pada putera tunggal mereka belum juga menampakan batang hitungnya. Padahal ini sudah nyaris tengah hari, jam makan siang. Terlambat satu jam dari waktu yang kemarin malam sudah ia perhitungkan masak-masak dengan sang istri.

Nijimura menatap kerumunan undangan yang telah mencapai tempat duduk yang disediakan di ruangan tersebut. Tidak lupa sebagai tradisi ramah tamah, tentunya para undangan terutama yang sudah memasuki usia lanjut saling menyapa satu sama lain serta berbasa-basi sebentar entah masalah harta, keturunan, atau perjodohan anak-anak mereka kelak yang menurut Nijimura sendiri tidak penting.

Ia menatap ornamen-ornamen dan hiasan yang sudah terpajang rapi, membuat ruangan yang dahulu menjadi tempat penobatannya itu menjadi lebih berwarna dan lebih bernuansa—

Teduh? Lebih menentramkan?

Yah, bisa dikatakan seperti itu karena bintang tamu yang menjadi sorotan kali ini adalah sang bayi yang kelak akan menjadi penerus kerajaan Teiko, Nijimura Tetsuya, yang sekarang tengah diboyong Shougo untuk menemui keluarga besar Haizaki di sudut ruangan tersebut.

Oh, tentunya Nijimura dan Shougo juga menjadi sorotan karena pasangan itu tampaknya sudah lelah berjabat tangan dan berbasa basi dengan para bangsawan dan petinggi tersebut, ujung-ujung kalimat yang dilontarkan nyaris keseluruhan sama, "_Selamat atas kelahiran sang putra makhota." _

Dengan hati sedikit dongkol, Nijimura menghampiri sang istri yang tengah menerima Tetsuya kembali setelah sebelumnya sang kakak, Haizaki Chihiro meminta untuk menggendong keponakannya itu. Bayi itu sesekali tampak menggeliat tidak nyaman namun tentunya pergerakan itu membuat seulas senyum tipis terlihat dari wajah Haizaki Chihiro yang terkenal minim ekspresi itu.

"Hei," sapa Nijimura sambil mencolek bagian bahu Shougo yang tengah dilapisi kimono _silver _dan haori berwarna putih, mencoba untuk menarik perhatian si laki-laki yang sedang manuk euphoria akibat memandangi anak mereka, "Mana ketiga peri itu? Para tamu sudah menunggu lama dan ini nyaris jam makan siang."

Shougo menoleh ke arah Nijimura dengan tatapan datar, surai keabuannya yang agak panjang dan berantakan –berhubung yang bersangkutan hobi menyisir rambutnya asal-asalan- sedikit bergoyang. Terlihat jelas bahwa sang empu sedikit terganggu dengan panggilan Nijimura yang membuyarkan kegiatannya mengelus-elus pipi mungil puteranya.

"Sabar sedikit, Shuuzou. Mereka biasanya terbang ke sini masih dalam bentuk _pixie, _jadi agak lama. Toh juga tampaknya para tamu tidak keberatan menunggu lama. Sejauh pengelihatanku mereka malah asyik bernostalgia dan menjadikan acara ini sebagai ajang menjodohkan putra dan putri masing-masing." jawab Shougo panjang lebar dan di akhir kalimat jari telunjuknya menunjuk sekumpulan orang tua yang tengah melakukan aktivitas yang ia katakan pada suaminya tadi.

Nijimura langsung bungkam dan memilih untuk kembali melayani basa-basi para tamu. Yah, ia hanya bisa berharap setelah ini ia tidak dihujankan oleh permintaan 'ketika Tetsuya besar mari kita jodohkan dia dengan anakku.'

.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu, Nijimura mendengar suara lonceng dibunyikan.

Akhirnya, lonceng yang sengaja dibunyikan oleh pengawal yang memang diperintahkan Nijimura untuk memantau kedatangan para peri terdengar juga. Undangan terhormat mereka akhirnya tiba untuk melakukan acara puncak.

Mendengar lonceng itu, sontak para tamu langsung diam menganggap lonceng itu layaknya lonceng gereja. Namun dalam hati mereka yang baru pertama menghadiri acara ini bertanya-tanya apa arti dari lonceng itu, sementara yang diberi berkah berumur panjang dan sempat menghadiri acara ini ketika raja sebelum Nijimura terlahir tentunya sudah mengetahui apa arti dari lonceng ini.

Nijimura dan Shougo kembali ke singasana mereka masing-masing dan Tetsuya sudah diletakan kembali di boks berukiran malaikat yang berada di sisi Nijimura.

Bunyi 'klak' dan derit dari pintu raksasa berukiran rumit yang terbuka itu menjadi satu-satunya nada di ruangan yang sepi dan sunyi tersebut. Di balik pintu itu, terlihat ketiga _pixie _yang tengah melayang dengan kepakan sayap teratur serta satu pengawal yang bertugas menjemput mereka di pintu masuk utama kerajaan.

Tidak hanya itu, setelah pintu raksasa tersebut telah terbuka sepenuhnya, ketiga makhluk yang masih dalam wujud peri mungil langsung bertransformasi menjadi seorang peri layaknya Seijuurou, yang memiliki perawakan hampir sama dengan manusia.

Cahaya berwarna kuning, biru tua, dan hijau masih mengelilingi ketiga sosok yang bertransformasi menjadi pemuda-pemuda yang bisa dikatakan cukup tampan.

Para undangan yang menyaksikan fenomena itu tampaknya sangat takjub dan terkejut, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang tidak sadar mulut mereka terbuka. Terlebih lagi para putri-putri yang entah memang genit atau karena aturan yang ketat mereka tidak boleh melirik sembarang lelaki, kebanyakan dari mereka begitu melihat ketiga peri yang telah bertransformasi itu langsung memekik tertahan.

Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou.

Ketiga peri itu mengambil wujud sebagai seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi semampai serta atletis. Perbedaan di antara ketiganya hanyalah warna rambut, iris mata, serta warna kulit yang memang sama persis seperti wujud _pixie _mereka.

Ah, jangan lupa tubuh ketiganya secara serempak terbalut kuromontsuki berisikan lambang keluarga masing-masing di bagian punggung atas serta sebuah katana tersarung rapi di sisi kiri –untuk Midorima di kanan- tubuh menambah kesan berkharisma dan sangat samurai.

Pekikan tertahan serta bisikan-bisikan entah mencemooh atau kagum terdengar seiring mereka berjalan mendekati Nijimura serta Shougo.

Iris coklat madu Kise mengerling menghadap para gadis yang nampaknya berusaha untuk mencari perhatiannya. Sesekali Kise bertemu pandang dengan beberapa dari mereka, lalu peri berbulu mata lentik itu entah karena iseng atau bagaimana langsung mengedipi mereka. Membuat yang dikedipi rasanya ingin terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Lain Kise, lain juga Aomine dan Midorima.

Aomine hanya memandang malas para undangan yang curi-curi pandang melihatnya. Cih, ia berpikir pasti mereka sekarang tengah membicarakan kulit tan miliknya yang memang sangat jarang ditemukan. Atau bisa dikatakan hanya klan Aomine yang memiliki ciri khas seperti ini.

Pria berambut biru tua itu langsung menjitak Kise yang memang tengah mengedipi gadis untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya dan berdesis '_cepat selesaikan tugas ini.'_

Midorima memandang kedua rekannya dengan tatapan jengkel sambil membenahi kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu cara Midorima untuk menghindari rasa malu yang tengah menggerogotinya sekarang. Namun para gadis malah menganggap aksi Midorima itu sangat keren dan maskulin.

Tolong. Rasanya tubuh Midorima tidak kuat dihujani pandangan dari puluhan pasang mata, dengan berbagai ekspresi dan arti di setiap pandangan, membuat Midorima ingin mencekik mereka satu-satu dengan sulur-sulur tanaman obat.

Ya. Memang inilah yang biasa terjadi jika ketiganya mengambil wujud sebagai manusia. Selalu menjadi pusat perhatian karena ketampanan mereka. Dan tampaknya karena hal itu seluruh undangan tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa masih ada beberapa bagian yang masih menandakan mereka adalah kaum peri; salah satunya adalah telinga runcing khas _dwarfs _masih melekat pada sosok manusia ketiga makhluk tersebut.

Shuuzou sedikit terperangah melihat kedatangan para peri yang cukup menyita perhatian para undangannya. Oh sungguh, jujur saja, ia tadi hampir melompat dan mengacungkan pedang pada ketiganya ketika cahaya-cahaya tersebut mengelilingi tubuh mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Andai saja Shougo tidak mengantisipasi terlebih dahulu dengan menarik lengan dan membisikan bahwa peristiwa ini wajar agar pihak-pihak lain tidak curiga kepada mereka yang telah mengambil wujud dewasa. Menurut dongeng kilat yang dikumandangkan Shougo padanya, pernah terjadi kejadian seorang peri dicurigai sebagai penipu karena sedikit dari mereka yang tahu wujud manusianya sehingga ia murka dan berhasil membabat habis prajurit yang menuduhnya.

Ketiga pemuda itu akhirnya tiba di depan Nijimura dan Shougo. Kise, sebagai yang paling depan di antara mereka dan tampaknya hanya ia yang mengenal Shougo langsung memberi salam pada Nijimura dan permaisurinya. Diikuti oleh Aomine, dan terakhir Midorima. Kemudian ketiga membungkukan tubuh empat puluh lima derajat kedepan untuk menunjukan rasa hormat mereka.

Shougo memerintahkan ketiganya untuk menegakan kepala, dan ia mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara bervolume kecil sehingga para undangan tidak mendengar jelas pecakapan mereka. Namun gestur tangan Shougo menunjukkan bahwa tampaknya ia tengah menunjuk di mana putera kecilnya itu berada.

Ketiganya langsung mengangguk dan Kise maju menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju Tetsuya. Ketika ia menjulurkan leher untuk melihat anak yang akan ia berkati nantinya, Kise tampaknya sangat gemas melihat Tetsuya kecil tengah tertidur—atau tepatnya tengah berbaring dan mata bulat beriris biru langit teduhnya mengerjap sesekali, seolah-olah sedang menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya dunia luar yang menghiasi pemandangan.

Kise tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Tetsuya menggunakan punggung tangan secara perlahan. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan katananya dan meletakan ujungnya di dada Tetsuya, aksi itu nyaris saja membuat Nijimura kembali murka andai Shougo tidak kembali menahan lengannya. Haizaki Chihiro yang minim ekspresi pun bisa diliat sekarang tengah menahan tawa melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan Nijimura pada ritual yang memang pengerjaannya ekstrim dan aneh namun berguna itu.

Menyadari ia nyaris diamuk, Kise langsung cepat-cepat merapalkan mantra dengan suara soprannya yang kurang cocok untuk ukuran seorang pemuda.

"Putra mahkota yang imut-_ssu. _Kuberkati kamu dengan ketampanan dan kebaikan hati-_ssu. _Kamu akan menjadi pribadi yang sangat perhatian dengan lingkungan sekitar dan disukai karena ketulusan hatimu-_ssu._"

Dengan nada seperti menyanyi, Kise menyebut berkatnya lalu katana tersebut bersinar keemas layaknya surai sang empu dan bayi mungil yang tengah diberkati langsung mengeluarkan suara seperti tertawa begitu melihat sinarnya.

Selesai Kise selesai merapalkan mantra –dan mencubit-cubit serta menggelitiki Tetsuya-, sekarang Aomine yang maju untuk memberi berkat.

Sama seperti Kise, Aomine sendiri juga tersenyum tertahan begitu melihat keimutan yang terpancar di wajah Tetsuya,

"Putra mahkota Kerajaan Teiko, Nijimura Tetsuya. Kami, klan Aomine memberkatimu dengan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara. Kamu tidak akan pernah merasa sedih ataupun sakit. Akan selalu merasa berbahagia dan kamu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayangimu."

Aomine juga bermaksud untuk meletakan ujung katananya di dada Tetsuya, namun bayi mungil itu rupanya cukup lincah sehingga ia berhasil menangkup bilah katana yang pipih tersebut dan kembali tertawa khas bayi begitu katana Aomine bersinar dengan sinar biru tua, dan sinar-sinar itu langsung pecah menjadi percikan-percikan halus yang mengelilingi tubuh mungil Tetsuya. Membuat sang bayi sekarang memiliki kesibukan baru, yaitu bermain dengan percikan tersebut hingga mulut mungilnya terbuka sedikit karena mungkin terlalu fokus untuk mencoba menggapai dan menangkup sebuah percikan ke lingkup tangan mungilnya. Karena Tetsuya sedang bertingkah imut, Aomine tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit kecil hidung mungil sang bayi hingga tampak sedikit memerah.

Seluruh undangan tampak kembali berdecak kagum melihat fenomena itu. Mereka kebanyakan tidak percaya pada peri dan kekuatan gaib, namun begitu melihat dua kejadian penuh sihir berturut-turut di depan mereka pada hari yang sama, tentunya mau tidak mau mereka harus percaya.

Mereka semua tampak menfokuskan pandangan pada ketiga peri dan sang putra mahkota, titik fokus para prajurit yang mengawasi jalannya acara juga tidaklah berbeda.

Begitu selesai, Aomine beranjak dan sekarang Midorima berjalan menuju boks tempat Tetsuya tertidur.

Namun ada yang aneh dengan langkah Midorima.

Terlihat seperti…

Dilambat-lambatkan.

Entahlah, pikiran Midorima tampak menerawang tidak fokus pada Tetsuya. Baik Aomine dan Kise bisa melihat jelas kecemasan yang terlukis di wajah tampan sang _megane._

Midorima tiba di depan Tetsuya. Tapi tidak seperti Aomine dan Kise, ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk larut dalam pesona keimutan bayi mungil itu. Midorima sudah merasakan aura tidak enak yang perlahan mulai menyelimuti ruangan ini.

Dan Midorima tahu betul, siapa pemilik aura ini. Aura yang mencekam dan penuh intimidasi ini hanya satu orang yang pasti memilikinya. Namun ia berusaha untuk menepis pikiran buruknya jauh-jauh dan fokus untuk memberi berkat pada Tetsuya.

Hembusan nafas berat terdengar sebelum Midorima mengeluarkan katana dan mengacungkan pada Tetsuya, namun kali ini tidak tepat di atas dada, ia mengambil jarak sekitar lima belas sentiimeter dari bayi tersebut.

"Nijimura Tetsuya. Klan Midorima memberimu berkat kecerdasan serta nalar yang kuat. Kamu akan memiliki kecerdasan sehingga tidak mudah dikelabui orang. Bukannya kami peduli padamu _nanodayo! _Lalu kami juga—"

Perkataan Midorima terhenti sejenak begitu ia melihat sehelai bulu phoenix berwarna merah darah terbang dengan anggun di atas Tetsuya. Cahaya hijau yang berasal dari katana Midorima juga langsung menghilang begitu bulu-bulu phoenix berwarna merah lainnya mulai berjatuhan.

Entah darimana rimba bulu-bulu burung yang merupakan mahluk gaib itu.

Mungkin bagi orang awam, helaian bulu-bulu berwarna merah tersebut terlihat indah dan merupakan bagian dari acara pemberkatan.

Namun bagi Midorima, Kise, serta Aomine—

Ini adalah neraka.

Tiba-tiba, lantai di ruangan tersebut bergetar dan kaca-kaca pecah, serta angin kencang yang entah darimana datangnya langsung memenuhi ruangan itu, memporak porandakan hiasan-hiasan, bahkan tidak sedikit barang-barang yang pecah akibat peristiwa itu.

Para undangan langsung berteriak panik berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri dan barang bawaan mereka. Kise dan Aomine spontan mengeluarkan katana mereka namun tampak jelas sekali keduanya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menyerang sang pelaku kekacauan ini. Suara elang yang nyaring dan menjerit-jerit pun tidak mendorong mereka untuk bergerak dan mengerahkan sihir untuk melindungi tempat itu.

Midorima langsung mengambil Tetsuya dan mendekap melindungi bayi mungil tersebut dari angin ribut yang menyakitkan ini. Kulit putih susu Midorima telah dihiasi goresan luka akibat angin ini.

Nijimura dan Shougo menatap nanar bulu-bulu phoenix yang sekarang tengah berputar dan perlahan berkumpul di satu titik, membentuk siluet seseorang—

Tidak. Bukan siluet.

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan kimono formal laki-laki berwarna dengan hiasan tampak seperti bunga sakura berwarna merah darah di bagian bawah kimono serta katana di sebelah kanan dan haori putih tulang yang menutupi bekas luka sayapnya kini berkibar diakibatkan angin ribut yang dibawa oleh Seijuurou sendiri.

Seijuurou berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan elang Murasakibara Atsushi bertengger di pundaknya angkuh. Kedua lengan putihnya terlipat di depan dada dan senyum manis terukir di wajahnya. Mata _heterochrome-_nya fokus menatap bayi mungil yang sekarang tengah berada di dekapan Midorima.

Manis?

Tentu saja.

Manis.

Tentu saja Seijuurou bisa tersenyum manis.

Ia malah menjadi semakin tampan jika tersenyum

Namun, di kamus seorang Akashi Seijuurou dan orang-orang yang mengenalnya dengan baik—

-senyum manis itu berarti—

"Selamat atas kelahiran putramu, Nijimura Shuuzou-sama."

-seringai psikopat.

_Aku kadang membenci instingku yang sembilan puluh persen akurat ini_ nanodayo.

Nampaknya acara pemberian berkat pada sang pewaris tahta, Nijimura Tetsuya tidak akan berjalan lancar dikarenakan dosa masa lalu sang orang tua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuromontsuki = pakaian tradisional laki-laki di jepang, pakaian formal biasa dipakai kepala klan namun lebih mirip dengan pakaian ala samurai. Biasanya di bagian punggung (bagian atasnya) ada lambang keluarga.**

**Kayaknya NijiHai salah gen itu anaknya.. *ngumpet***

**Jadi~ Di sini bayangkan Haizaki yang versi Teiko ya, yang masih ganteng bukan kayak preman pasar :')**

**Terus.. walau Cuma figuran, aku buat Mayuzumi sebagai kakak laki-laki dr Haizaki biar yah… Tetsuyanya ga sepenuhnya salah gen (?) /dibuang/**

**Maaf jika updatenya lama dan karakter-karakter di sini terutama Haizaki terlalu OOC :') **

**Terima kasih untuk reviews serta favs dan follows~ (jika ada;'D)**

_**Sweetberryak68, Eqa Skylight, Bona Nano, yuukihanami5, ningie cassie, Saory Athena Namikaze, Yuna Seijuurou, AkashiKazune1**_

**Terima kasih juga untuk para silent readers yang membaca cerita ini ^^ **

**Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur kalian**

**Maaf kalau ada typo.**

**Review, saran, dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutkan fic ini~**

**-**_**shizukamiyuki-**_


	4. Chapter 4

Panik.

Kata itu menjadi pemenang dari sekian kosa kata yang berebut untuk memenuhi otak cerdik sang raja, Nijimura Shuuzou, begitu manik gelapnya menangkap sempurna sosok yang secara blak-blakan menampakkan dirinya dengan kedatangan yang bisa dikategorikan cukup antik serta menggemparkan.

Surai merah yang terlihat membara akibat disinari sinar pantulan kaca yang telah tersebar hancur berkeping-keping tersebut benar-benar membuat Nijimura tidak akan lupa akan perbuatan berdasar ego di masa lalu yang sukses membuat hidupnya jungkir balik seratus delapan puluh derajat

Tubuh mungil yang terdahulu dihiasi oleh sepasang sayap Shuzaku berwarna merah menyala, sekarang tampak ringkih dan kurus hanya dengan balutan kimono serta haori putih bergradasikan merah tersebut. Sorot mata yang tajam dari manik _heterochrome_-nya seolah-olah tengah menyelami pemandangan di mana salah satu dari perwakilan ketiga klan terkuat dari kaumnya, kaum peri, sedang mendekap buntalan kain berwarna biru muda, yang Seijuurou asumsikan sebagai putra dari Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Aka…"

Delikan penuh intimidasi terlontar.

Midorima Shintarou, perwakilan dari klan Midorima yang nyaris meneriakkan nama Akashi diakibatkan kedatangannya yang super fantastis terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya begitu sadar bahwa dirinya tengah dihujam tatapan tajam yang menyiratkan arti "_Aku butuh penjelasan"_ .

Erlingan tajam itu akhirnya kembali memusat kepada sosok yang selama ini ia cari-cari, ia tunggu dengan sabar. Penantian yang ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun pun akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Seijuurou akhirnya bisa kembali berhadapan dengan seorang Nijimura Shuuzou, walau maksud dari pertemuan mereka kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari masa lampau.

Perlahan namun pasti, langkah demi langkah terpapak. Menghiraukan tatapan terkejut yang berasal dari kaumnya sendiri, serta bisikan-bisikan penuh tanda tanya dari para manusia yang awalnya menjadi tamu di sana. Akashi Seijuurou terus melangkah hingga kakinya mencapai perbatasan antara lantai dan anak tangga yang dilapisi karpet beludru berwarna merah marun. Warna yang sangat kontras dengan dirinya.

Dengan anggun, Seijuurou berhenti melangkah dan sebuah senyum kembali terukir di wajah tampannya. Gelagat layaknya tamu undangan, Seijuurou tentunya akan mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu kepada Nijimura. Namun tetap saja,

Ia dikenal sebagai peri yang tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya.

Penegasan tersebut juga berlaku dalam tutur katanya yang kali ini berhasil menimbulkan kegemparan lain hari ini, tepatnya kegemparan yang akan bersarang di dalam diri setiap makhluk di ruangan tersebut yang sudah merelakan kedua daun telinganya untuk menyimak kalimat penuh nada sarkastik yang akan dilontarkan dari bibir sang peri tak bersayap itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Shuuzou, mantan kekasihku tersayang…."

**.**

_**Akaficent**_

_**Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**Maleficent by Walt Disney Pictures**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Supernatural, Family, Romance**_

_**Warning: OOC ,MPreg, AU! NijiAka and AkaKuro (slight NijiHai), mengambil alur cerita Maleficent dengan sedikit modifikasi ala ShizukaMiyuki**_

_**.**_

_**~Part 4~**_

_**.**_

Shougo, Nijimura, dan semua yang berada di ruangan itu benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan yang disuarakan sang penguasa Rakuzan. Tidak terkecuali elang Murasakibara yang tengah bertengger di pundaknya dan ketiga peri bersurai warna-warni yang sedang mengambil wujud manusia.

Tidak.

Jika kasusnya ini adalah pertama kali mereka mendengar mengenai masa lalu Seijuurou, itu salah besar. Hanya saja, mereka terkejut dan benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou akan segamblang itu mengatakan hal yang bagi mereka adalah tabu jika diangkat sebagai topik pembicaraan sehari-hari dengan Sang Emperor. Pernah sekali Kise mengungkitnya, dan berakhir tragedi. Kise nyaris terbunuh oleh kemurkaan Seijuurou dan sang surai merah sempat menyinggung bahwa itu adalah rahasia kelam yang ia anggap sangat menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Akashi dan tidak boleh dibahas lagi.

Namun sekarang apa?

Bibir tipis itu sendirilah yang menguak rahasia kelam tersebut.

Apa yang tengah hinggap di pikiran keturunan klan Akashi terakhir itu?

Suara bervolume kecil, berupa bisikan kembali terdengar. Namun kali ini topik yang dibahas ialah kebenaran dari perkataan sang peri tak bersayap tadi. Senyum Seijuurou melebar seiring tatapan Nijimura beralih dari para tamu yang tengah berbisik, kembali menatap dirinya.

"Apa maumu sekarang, Seijuurou?" dingin. Ah, nada bicara ini nampaknya berhasil membuat Seijuurou bernostalgia tentang pertemuan pertama mereka di masa lalu. Persis layaknya nada yang ia gunakan ketika pertama kali memergoki Nijimura mencuri salah satu property berharga Rakuzan.

"Jangan menggunakan nada seolah-olah aku adalah antagonis disini, Shuuzou-sama." Seijuurou tahu, kalimat tadi pasti terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kelahiran Nijimura Tetsuya, tidak boleh?"

Diam tak berkutik.

Hanya itu yang mampu Nijimura lakukan sekarang ketika puluhan pasang mata tertuju padanya. Rupanya, ucapan Seijuurou memang benar-benar berpengaruh dan membuat para tamu menaruh perhatian pada mereka berdua.

Iris gelap Nijimura balas memandang puluhan mata tersebut sebari mencari sesuatu yang tersemat di pikirannya sejak tadi. Tentunya aksi ini ia samarkan agar tidak tercium oleh Seijuurou.

Kekehan tertahan menjadi melodi utama yang ditangkap gendrang telinga sang raja, berhasil membuat syarafnya memberikan sinyal tanda bahaya sehingga tubuhnya merinding dan membeku di tempat.

"Hmph, nampaknya lama tidak bertegur sapa denganku membuatmu lupa kalau…"

BRAK! Percakapan ringan tadi sedikit mengalami interupsi akibat suara gebrakan pintu utama yang ditutup secara kasar dan paksa. Sukses menumbuhkan perasaan takut di dalam diri setiap manusia di sana.

Lengan kanan Seijuurou terulur kesamping secara tak kasat mata. Nyaris tak ada yang menyadarinya dikala impuls syaraf dikejutkan oleh suara gebrakan yang sangat memacu jantung untuk berdetak lebih cepat. Kuku tangan Seijuurou yang sedikit memanjang, tampak sangat runcing.

"Kau lupa? Aku adalah seorang peri berpengelihatan tajam dan absolut, Shuuzou? Aku bisa menangkap pergerakan bola matamu yang mencari salah satu pengawal untuk membukakan pintu dan mengevakuasi para tamu."

Skakmat. Gerakan sekecil lirikan pun berhasil terbaca oleh manik _heterochrome Emperor Eye_ milik keturunan Akashi. Tak heran lengan kanan Seijuurou tadi terangkat seiring bunyi gebrakan keras yang sepertinya bisa meremukan tubuh siapapun yang kebetulan berdiri di ambangnya.

Seijuurou menatap Nijimura dengan tatapan datar, lengannya perlahan-lahan kembali turun dan terlipat di depan dada.

"Sekarang, Shuuzou. Aku akan.."

Perkataan Seijuurou kembali terputus.

Namun kali ini bukan akibat perbuatannya serta kekuatan magisnya.

Sesosok peri ber_kuromontsuki _dengan lambang keluarga Aomine berdiri menjadi pembatas antara ia dan Nijimura.

"Cukup. Hentikan kegilaan ini sekarang, Akashi."

Aomine Daiki, yang sejak tadi terdiam bersama Kise dan Midorima di sudut sana, sudah tidak tahan melihat aksi fenomenal Akashi Seijuurou yang berhasil membuat ambisi awalnya untuk segera menginjakkan kaki dari tempat ini gagal total."

-x-

Midorima menghela nafas panjang dan Kise hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sambil menggumamkan "Aominecchi bodoh!" berulang-ulang. Kerutan alis Aomine semakin dalam dan Akashi sendiri terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan partisipasi tiba-tiba dari teman sebangsanya ini. Sementara itu, Nijimura dan Shougo sukses terbelak kaget. Sekarang pertunjukan apa lagi yang akan disuguhkan para peri itu untuk mereka? Setelah pemberian berkat, apakah akan terjadi pertumpahan darah?

Jika melihat posisi sekarang, ada kemungkinan iya.

Namun Seijuurou bukanlah seorang beringas yang hobi menghabisi tanpa pandang bulu. Dalam situasi seperti ini, otak cerdiknya masih berpikir secara rasional.

Setelah sekian detik suasana benar-benar sunyi dan penuh ketegangan, Akashi menutup matanya perlahan sebari mengucapkan dua patah kata, "Minggir, Daiki."

Puji syukur Seijuurou tidak memilih untuk menghabisi Daiki saat itu juga. Berharap saja, respon Daiki setelah diberi semacam pengampunan oleh Seijuurou akan mendukung situasi yang aman dan tentram.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang berada di pikiranmu sekarang namun aku yakin itu adalah hal gila dan jika kau belum mengurungkan niatmu untuk membatalkannya, aku akan tetap disini."

Helaan nafas kelegaan Midorima batal dihembuskan begitu respon yang sangat menantang terucap dari pria berkulit tan tersebut.

"Minggir, Daiki. Perintahku ini absolut."

"Tidak akan."

Biru safir bertemu dengan _heterochrome._

Amarah Seijuurou mulai terpercik sedikit demi sedikit. Seijuurou yang merasa absolut dan terus mengusir Aomine Daiki dari hadapannya, dan Aomine yang tetap bersikukuh akan diam di sana. Perpaduan hebat.

_Bagus. Situasi ini benar-benar enak untuk dilihat._ Pikir Midorima secara sarkastik.

Seperti kata orang, Aomine memang agak bodoh. Tingkah dan perkataannya bisa dikatakan sangat bodoh. Memiliki niat baik menjadi penegah, namun di mata Akashi Seijuurou, lama kelamaan ia menjadi hama yang perlu di basmi.

"Sekali lagi kutegaskan, minggir, Daiki!"

Kilatan penuh amarah sudah terlihat di manik dwi warna Seijuurou. Otak Aomine menangkapnya sebagai sinyal bahaya. Tangannya langsung sigap mengambil katana yang awalnya tersarung di bagian kiri tubuhnya.

Tapi apa daya, kekuatan magis para Akashi memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Sebelum Aomine sempat mempertahankan dirinya dengan sihir dan katana, Seijuurou sudah berhasil mengendalikan alat gerak Aomine melalui sihir yang terpancar dari matanya dan secara kejam membanting tubuh Aomine ke dinding.

Suara berderak yang sangat keras tercipta. Teriakan terkejut Kise dan rahang Midorima mengeras. Pekikan tertahan dari beberapa tamu. Nijimura dan Shuuzou yang melotot melihat tubuh Aomine yang kekar dengan mudahnya dibanting seperti itu. Nampaknya beberapa tulang di tubuh Aomine patah.

Seijuurou. Walau kau sebenarnya bukanlah sang antagonis, namun tingkahmu sekarang berhasil mengubah pandangan orang bahwa dirimulah sang antagonis dari kisah terselubung ini.

"Nah. Cukup basa-basinya. Sudah cukup banyak waktuku terbuang di sini." Prolog dari Seijuurou, sebelum mengutarakan maksud sebenarnya ia rela ke Teikou dan bertatap muka dengan orang yang merengut kebebasannya di langit.

"Kau tau… Shuuzou-sama.. Dan Haizaki Shougo-sama. Sebelumnya, maafkan kedatanganku yang terlalu mengundang perhatian ini. Dan sejujurnya, aku merasa sedikit tersinggung sebagai klan pemimpin peri yang secara turun temurun selalu diundang dalam acara yang—" Seijuurou terdiam sejenak, mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "—Bersejarah."

"-Dan akan mengubah takdir dari penerus kerajaan Teikou."

Secara tiba-tiba impuls di otak Shougo mengakses suatu informasi yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya. Surai pucatnya sedikit bergoyang ketika terkesiap menyadari keanehan dari kalimat Seijuurou tadi.

-x-

"_Shougo, jika kau menikah dan dikaruniai anak di masa depan, jangan lupa untuk mengundang empat perwakilan klan peri terkuat untuk memberi pemberkatan."_

"_Klan apa saja itu, Chihiro nii-sama?"_

"_Klan Midorima, Kise, Aomine, dan yang terpenting adalah klan Akashi. Klan terkuat dan pemimpin dari kaum peri. Ingat itu, Shougo."_

Memori kilas balik masa lalunya terputar jelas di otaknya. Dialog demi dialog yang diucapkan oleh Aomine dan Seijuurou tadi juga terputar.

Astaga, bodohnya dia, baru menyadari jika Aomine sejak tadi memanggil Seijuurou dengan marga yang bersangkutan, "Akashi".

Namun, Shougo juga ingat betul, bahwa beberapa tahun yang lalu, klan Akashi sudah dinyatakan lenyap dari peradaban dikarenakan keturunan terakhirnya, Akashi Seijuurou. Shougo juga tahu betul bahwa penyebab anggota klan Akashi yang lain musnah adalah diakibatkan kaumnya, yaitu manusia. Di mana pada zaman itu sudah mengenal benda tajam dan berbagai teknologi perang sehingga tidak sedikit anggota klan Akashi gugur dalam mempertahankan Hutan Rakuzan, yang katanya sangat sakral dan hanya manusia berhati bersih yang bisa memasukinya.

Oh, jangan tanya darimana Shougo berhasil menguak informasi yang bersifat sangat rahasia ini. Sifatnya sebagai seorang Haizaki yaitu akan melakukan apapun demi keinginannya masih mendominasi. Sifat tersebut mengalir deras di dalam tubuhnya.

Sepertinya Shougo juga sudah berhasil membaca suasana dan menebak apa yang terjadi kepada Nijimura dan Seijuurou di masa lalu. Tidak heran, jika sekarang Seijuurou, sebagai seorang Akashi tidaklah bersayap lagi. Sayapnya telah dipotong secara paksa dan di bawa ke istana sebagai bukti. Cara yang licik namun menggeram pelan begitu otaknya selesai memproses berbagai informasi mengejutkan yang ia terima hari ini.

"Maksudmu apa… Akashicchi?" suara cempreng Kise menyadarkan Shougo dari pemikirannya. Shougo juga sadar akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kise. Ia juga merasakan ada yang janggal dari kalimat terakhir Akashi. Mengenai perubahan takdir atau sejenisnya. Ada yang tidak beres dan niat terselubung.

Seijuurou melirik Kise sekilas ketika sang peri angkat suara.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou." Seijuurou mendikte ketiga nama mereka secara berurutan. "Kalian tadi sudah memberi pemberkatan pada bocah kecil itu kan?" Pandangan Akashi sekarang tertuju pada Tetsuya yang tadi sudah dikembalikan Midorima ke boksnya sebelum sang empu lari menyembuhkan Aomine.

Ketiganya menahan napas menunggu perkataan Akashi selanjutnya.

"Aku juga. Aku juga akan memberi pemberkatan yang akan mengubah takdir anak itu, seperti yang kalian lakukan tadi.—"

"—Jadi, Shuuzou-sama," lanjut Seijuurou dengan nada yang dilambat-lambatkan, "—Boleh, kan?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Nijimura, Seijuurou langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dan angin kencang tiba-tiba kembali berhembus secara liar di ruangan itu. Dari tangan Seijuurou yang terulur ke atas, munculah sebuah cahaya merah yang perlahan mengelilingi tangan dan tubuh Seijuurou. Angin berhembus semakin ganas mengikuti arah putaran cahaya merah misterius tersebut.

"Tidak! Jangan, Seijuurou! Aku mohon!" jerit Nijimura dengan tatapan memelas. Walau jeritannya tidak begitu terdengar akibat tertelan oleh suara angin yang menjerut-jerit, Seijuurou dapat mendengar dan melihat ekspresi Nijimura saat itu. Nyaris saja, Seijuurou kembali luluh dengan wajah tesebut.

"Aku berkati anak ini…" Seijuurou tidak lagi bertatap muka dengan Nijimura, ia memilih untuk memalingkan pandangannya pada sang bayi yang tengah tampak kebingungan dan sesekali terlihat menutup matanya, mungkin diakibatkan kerasnya angin yang membuatnya sakit ketika menerpa kulit halusnya. "Dengan suatu kutukan. Dimana…"

.

"_Namun kau harus ingat, Shougo. Jangan sampai membuat salah satu dari para peri murka. Jika mereka murka, mereka tidak akan segan-segan memberi kutukan berbahaya bagi anakmu nanti." _

Demi leluhur, Shougo akhirnya teringat akan perkataan kakaknya yang lain, yang sangat penting. Namun sepertinya sudah terlambat jika Shougo baru mengingatnya sekarang.

"Dengan suatu kutukan. Dimana…"

Suara Seijuurou samar-samar terdengar di telinga Shougo, dan ia langsung membelakkan matanya. Hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Chihiro benar. Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut, ia lari menuju boks Tetsuya untuk mengambil bayinya.

.

Masih dengan angin yang menjerit-jerit, Seijuurou tampak tertegun sejenak. Bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang lumayan mancung untuk ukuran bayi, surai dan iris sewarna biru langit yang benar-benar memberi kesejukan...

Seijuurou nyaris jatuh dalam pesona seorang Nijimura Tetsuya kecil yang sekarang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan polos. Mata bulatnya menatapnya intens, tanpa tahu bahwa Seijuurou sendirilah yang nanti akan menghancurkan masa depannya.

Tidak. Seijuurou tidak boleh luluh.

Bocah ini adalah darah daging dari orang jahat itu, Nijimura Shuuzou. Darah warisan Nijimura Shuuzou mengalir di tubuhnya.

"Dia…" Seijuurou tersenyum kejam mengingat apa yang ia saksikan ketika di perjalanan tadi, "Tidak boleh melihat, terutama menyentuh bunga vanilla, seumur hidupnya."

Tubuh Shougo serasa membeku, kakinya yang semula akan melangkah lebar untuk mengambil Tetsuya secepatnya, sekarang seakan-akan tidak menginginkan hal itu dan malah membiarkan Seijuurou melancarkan kutukannya.

"Brengsek!" umpat Shougo saat menyadari adanya tekanan sihir yang mengunci pergerakan kakinya. Seijuurou ternyata sudah terlebih dahulu mengantisipasi Shougo yang berencana menggagalkan kutukannya.

"Jika ia melanggar… Ia akan tertidur selama bertahun-tahun. Dan yang bisa membangunkannya hanyalah…" Seijuurou melirik dengan tatapan benci kearah Nijimura, "—Ciuman dari cinta sejati…"

Selesai Seijuurou mengucapkan 'berkat'nya, sihir kemerahan tersebut langsung berpindah dari tangan Seijuurou. Melesat menuju tubuh Tetsuya dan mengelilinginya sebelum perlahan memasuki tubuh bayi yang sekarang sedang menangis itu. Tekanan sihir Seijuurou yang terlalu kuat membuat Tetsuya ketakutan karena merasakan aura mencekam di sekitarnya. Bayi memang sangat sensitif dengan hal-hal berbau seperti itu.

Setelah sihirnya telah memasuki tubuh Tetsuya seutuhnya, Seijuurou mengucapkan suatu hal yang hanya di tangkap oleh Nijimura sebelum ia menghilang menjadi bulu-bulu phoenix yang berterbangan.

-x-

Aomine dan Midorima tetap terdiam walau Seijuurou telah pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Keduanya tidak bisa berkata sepatah katapun. Terkejut akan kutukan yang dirapalkan Akashi Seijuurou pada NIjimura Tetsuya. Terlebih, kutukan seorang Akashi sejak dulu terkenal sangat kuat dan absolut. Tidak ada sihir yang bisa mematahkannya secara paksa selain syarat yang telah dikatakan oleh sang pengutuk.

Klan Akashi, klan yang pada jaman dahulu dikabarkan menjalin kontrak dengan makhluk gaib yaitu phoenix. Makhluk legendaris. Mengerikan, memang.

Shougo, yang telah berhasil lepas dari cengkraman sihir Seijuurou sekarang tampak lemas sebari memandang Chihiro yang berada di pojok belakang kursi tamu dengan tatapan sendu. Chihiro nampaknya mengerti, ia hanya tersenyum miris pada adik satu-satunya itu. Apa yang ia katakan pada Shougo bertahun-tahun yang lalu benar-benar terjadi. Sungguh mengenaskan.

Tak ingin berlama-lama mengkekang para tamu untuk berada di ruangan yang sudah porak poranda ini, Shougo berinisiatif untuk mengamit lengan suaminya.

"Shougo, nampaknya kita harus menyudahi acara ini." Putus Nijimura sebelum Shougo berhasil mengutarakan keinginannya. Shougo hanya mengangguk dan kemudian ia mengalihkan padangannya kepada bayi Tetsuya yang sudah tertidur di pelukan Kise. Setelah Akashi pergi, Kise langsung mengambil Tetsuya dari boks dan menenangkannya.

Nijimura tampak dengan memerintahkan suatu hal kepada salah seorang pengawal yang ia perintahkan untuk mendekat.

Setelah itu, ia menepuk pundak Shougo dan ikut menfokuskan padangannya pada Midorima yang tengah membantu Aomine berdiri dan Kise yang masih menggendong Tetsuya.

"Pirang, berikanTetsuya pada Shougo. Shougo… Tidurkan Tetsuya di kamar. Setelah itu… Pergilah ke ruang makan bersama tamu yang lain. Berkumpulah bersama keluargamu." Titah Nijimura.

Shougo nyaris mengeluarkan protesnya, namun Nijimura menggenggam tangannya erat dan melayangkan tatapan "Tolong jangan membantahku." Mau tidak mau, ia menuruti keinginan Nijimura. Nijimura tersenyum kemudian mengelus surai abu milik istrinya sebelum ia mengambil Tetsuya dari Kise.

Setelah siluet Shougo sudah benar-benar tidak terlihat, Nijimura kembali fokus pada ketiga peri di hadapannya itu.

"Dan untuk kalian… Ikut aku sebentar,"

Ketiganya menatap punggung Nijimura, yang sudah berbalik dengan tatapan heran. Ada apa lagi ini? Belum cukupkah kegilaan yang mereka dapatkan hari ini?

_Apapun yang aku lakukan sekarang, aku harus memikirkannya dengan matang. Demi Teikou, demi Shougo, demi Tetsuya, dan… Demi Seijuurou._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Maaf jika ada typo :') **_

_**Jadi, apakah disini sudah keliatan perbedaannya dari film? Mungkin dalam percakapan?:'3 atau hal-hal lain :3 yang nonton filmnya pasti ngeh deh apa aja yang beda :'3 /kicked/**_

_**Maaf ini udah lama banget nggak update, tapi sekalinya update pendek :'3 karna aslinya draft ini udah jadi satu sama chapter sebelumnya. Tapi baru sempet nulis karna ada kendala salah satunya adalah jadi murid ipa kelas 11 korban Kurikulum 2013 itu nggak mudah bung, capek tugas bejibun, materi banyak u,u /curhat/**_

_**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya di chapte**_**r 3 ^^**

_**Saory Athena Namikaze,sweetberryak68, AkashiKazune1,Letty-chan19, Yuna Seijuurou,Eqa Skylight, Golden Eye lashes, Yuuki hanami, denOden, rea,Guest, Ayuni Yukinojo, Ningie Cassie, Aoi. C, Matsuoka Rose**_

_**Untuk yang anon:**_

_**Guest: makasi reviewnya :3 haha iya masa lalu Akashi memang mengenaskan :'D tapi disini dia mulai bangkit (?) kok. Ehem… endingnya…. Well.. yeah… Kinda (?) stay tune aja (?):3**_

_**Rea: Hmm… diculik gay a:'3 /dibuang/ hmm nggak gore kok daku ndak setega itu :'3 ini udah update makasih sudah review ya ^^**_

_**Untuk yang log-in sudah di balas via PM, maaf jika ada yang terlewat atau dua kali dibalas, habis suka lupa2an :'3 /kicked/**_

_**NB: Setelah ini, ada kemungkinan bakal semi hiatus. Nggak seaktif dulu lagi tapi kalau ada waktu senggang bakal diusahakan update:'3**_

_**Jadi…**_

_**Review, please?:3**_

_**-Shizukamiyuki-**_


End file.
